Kigo : 300
by raptorhunter18
Summary: The Battle Of Thermopylae the valiant last stand of the 300 Spartans Shego is the queen of Sparta with the threat of the Persian empire looming over the country she has to leave her wife Kim in order to protect her and her children she leads the 300 against the might of the Persian empire Shego does this to protect her one true love the only thing she loves more than war her family
1. Prologue

**What's the most famous battle/ massacre to have ever happened in history? Movies, books, comics, and songs have been written for it that's right the Battle of Thermopylae, and the epic last stand of the 300 Spartans. I was inspired to write this when I saw two pictures on Deviantart. Both pictures were drew by YogurthFrost who a damn good artist. The idea of the pictures came from Lord Kellendros. Those two are a potent combination both are good artist. The first picture is called This is Middleton. The second is called This is Middleton - Farewell. When I saw em I thought to myself I had to write a fan fic inspired by them. It was even more epic that it ties into one of my all time favorite movies 300. It will follow close to the same timeline of the movie. If you've seen it then you'll know how it will go. If you haven't seen the movie well watch it it's beyond bad ass. I hope you accept this story and check out the art its really good. ****Well hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Prologue**

Lightening streaked overhead as thunder rattled the skies above. An infant screamed out for the touch of her mother. Instead she felt the hands of an elder man poking and prodding her. Her short black hair caught the light of another lightening bolt. Her skin had a light green tinge to it but it was overlooked by the elder. He saw it as a blessing from Zeus himself.

_When she was born, like all Spartans before her she was inspected. If she had been sickly looking, or ill, or puny, or misshapen she would have been discarded._

The man looked her over giving her a thorough examination. Once satisfied he passed the infant back to her mother. The man smiled nodding telling the mother she had birthed a perfect daughter.

"What will you name her my Queen?" He questioned looking at her.

The Queen looked down at the child in her hands as she held her close to her body. Her raven locks swirled around her head as she looked at her daughter. She smiled a bit as she gently stroked the cooing babe's cheek. "Shego," she started before looking up to the man. "Shego Leonidas" she finished as they turned and walked back to the capital city of Sparta named Middleton.

XX

A girl of about seven stood up, she gripped a sword firmly in her hand as she stared at her mother. She let out a shrill scream as she swung her sword at her mother. The elder woman moved out of the way as the sword slammed into the ground. She looked up to her mother who looked back at her. Suddenly she backhanded her, knocking her away, and throwing the sword free.

The Queen looked at Shego as she got back to her feet. They looked at one another before the older woman moved forward to strike her again. Shego saw it coming and she quickly rolled towards her fallen sword. She grabbed her sword and spun around quickly to face her mother.

_ Since the time she could stand she was baptised in the flames of combat. Taught never to retreat, never to surrender. Taught that death on the battlefield in service to Sparta was the greatest glory she could achieve in life._

"Your father died on the battlefield serving Sparta. Before he died he wanted me to have you trained as a warrior. This was his shield" the Queen said looking at Shego as she ran her hands over a dented shield.

Shego looked at the shield as her hands reached up. She ran her fingers over the bronze shield feeling the bumps of the cold metal on her hands. Her fingers trailed over the dents in the shield. She looked to her mother who wrapped on the shield and smiled at her. Nodding to her mother she understood everything.

_As custom when she reached the age of seven the girl was taken from her mother. Plunged into a world of violence. Manufactured by three hundred years of Spartan warrior society, to create the finest soldiers the world has ever known. The agoge as it's called starves the girl. Forces her to fight, to steal, and if necessary… to kill._

Shego looked down at the other child before her. Her fist cocked back and she slammed it into the boy's face. His head shot to the right before her left fist connected with a blow. Her left eye was swollen and bloodied from this boy. She had more to prove than anyone else. She had to prove she, a girl of Sparta was a better fighter then the boys around her.

Her fist shot out again and his head snapped to the left. Her right fist came back and she prepared to deliver another blow. This time when the blow landed blood was sent splashing from the boy's mouth. She looked down at him and saw she had just killed him. Standing up slowly she looked down at his lifeless body before her. At that moment something was born inside of her. A warrior was born.

XX

Shego, now a seventeen year old was bound to a pillar. Her face was pressed into it with her hands bound together on the other side of the pillar. A loud crack was heard and her face cringed in pain. Another crack was heard and again her face was twisted with the burning sensation of pain.

Behind her a man stood with a rod. He looked at her bare back to see some welts forming. He looked back over to another man who was watching Shego closely. He nodded to him telling him to strike her again. The man gripped the rod firmly and struck her across the back again. This time he broke her green tinged skin. Blood started dripping from the wound. He looked to the other man who nodded again. Once more he struck her again across the back with the rod.

_ Through rod and lash she was punished. Taught never to show pain, never to show fear, never to show mercy._

XX

_The girl was constantly tested, tossed into the wild. Left to pit her wits and will against nature's fury. It was her initiation, her time in the wild, for she would return to her people a Spartan, or not at all._

Snow was whipping by as the wind howled. Shego, wearing only a pair of leather underwear sat huddled against a rock. She used the rock as a windbreaker protecting her skin from the cold winds. Her green eyes looked down at the crude wooden spear in her hands.

She heard a soft growling coming from her left. Her head slowly turned and looked to see it. Against a tree she saw a solid black mass with snow on it. She watched as slowly the head of the beast turned towards her. Its eyes opened revealing two red glowing orbs. It looked at her as it let out a deep, demonic growl. It shook its body, shaking off the dusting of snow on its back.

Shego looked at the wolf, no emotion on her face as she stood up. Her spear tip was pointed at the wolf as they circled around each other. The wolf's fangs hung down, protruding from its mouth. They caught the light of the moon as it shone down on them both.

_ The wolf begins to circle the girl. Claws of black steel, fur as dark as night. Eyes glowing red, jewels from the pit of hell itself. The giant wolf sniffing, savoring the scent of the meal to come._

She stopped and looked at the wolf as its back arched. It barked at her before snarling deeply as its eyes focused on her. Looking back she saw an opening in the cliff behind her. Turning around, and putting her back to the wolf as she walked into the opening. The wolf watched her closely studying her as she moved.

The wolf lunged for her. She quickly spun around and jumped back deeper into the opening. Her spear was up ready for the wolf to fall onto it. She landed in the snow and looked up. The wolf had managed to get itself lodged in between a pair of jutting out rocks. It let out a long howl as it struggled to free itself.

_It's not fear that grips her, only a heightened sense of things. The cold air in her lungs. Wind swept pines moving against the coming night. _

Shego slowly got up her eyes locked on the wolf as it struggled. She looked down to the spear in her hands before looking back up to the wolf. It snarled at her before it let out another howl. Gripping the spear tightly she thrust it forward. She drove the spear through the open mouth of the wolf and out the back of its head at the base if its skull. Its mouth and tongue went limp as it died on the end of her spear.

_Her hands are steady. Her form, perfect._

XX

Shego walked into Middleton, the fur of the black wolf draped around her body. She walked forward into the royal courtyard. She watched as everyone bowed before her. The King's war helmet was sat before her. Snow fluttered around her as she gripped onto her blood soaked spear.

She looked around as everyone bowed before her. Her eyes looked around taking everything in before her. To her right a man was knelt down an in his hands was a sword. It was the King's sword. On this day she showed everyone that not only could women do what men did. She showed them that women could be soldiers too. It marked a change in things to come.

_And so the girl, given up for dead returned to her people. To sacred Sparta, a queen..._

XX

"OUR QUEEN, SHEGO" Betty cheered throwing her fist in the air. Her one good eye looked around at the Spartan army before her. She looked at the mixture of men and women soldiers that surrounded her, all wearing crimson capes like her. Her own cape was wrapped around her body, exposing one of her breast and well defined abs. She listened as the soldiers let out three bellowing cheers. She wore a cloth over her left eye, an injury she sustained a year ago.

"It's been over thirty years since the wolf and the winter cold. Now as then a beast approaches. Patient and confident, savoring the meal to come. This beast is made of men and horses, swords and spears. An army of slaves, vast beyond imagining, ready to devour tiny Greece. Ready to snuff out the world's one hope for reason and justice."

She paused looking around at the fellow Spartans before her. Walking around her short cut brown hair flowed following the breeze that blew by. Sparks followed the breeze, kicked up flickering flames of the different fires. Her eye moved around looking at each and every soldier before her.

"A beast approaches..." she started pausing as she slowly looked down to the fire before her. "And it was queen Shego herself who provoked it."

XX

_**(One year earlier)**_

The sound of hooves falling on the hard ground could be heard through the countryside of Sparta. Six horses charged through the farmlands. On their back was a Persian emissary with his bodyguards. They rode their horses over hills as they beheld Middleton, the capital of the Greece state they were in before them.

They had been sent there, sent there for Sparta to surrender. The emissary wiped sweat away from his ebony brow as they rode the horses. Being in the muggy late summer weather of Greece made him long for his home back in northern India. He however would never go against the God-King's orders. His silk robes however did offer him some relief as the wind was able to pass through the thinly woven fabric, cooling his chest. He had multiple piercings in his eyebrow and nose. The gold rings glinted in the sunlight as they rode.

They followed the road before them, turning down the road they came into the outskirts of the city. As they rode they looked at the citizens as they moved too and fro. They rode through the streets, turning onto the main street. They rode up to a courtyard in front of the palace. They moved around on the horses.

The emissary moved his horse up to a pair of soldiers. It snorted making one pull her head back. Reaching down the emissary gripped a braided rope. Pulling it up it was revealed that skulls were tied up in the rope. Upon closer inspection the two soldiers saw that these skulls had golden crowns on them. These were the skulls of kings who had fallen to the God-King he served. The emissary reared his horse up making the soldiers step back.

XX

Zita walked through the halls of the palace. Her dark hair flowed with her brown cape. Like any other soldier in the Spartan army, she wore her cape, leather sandals, and leather underwear. She didn't wear a top like women who did not serve in the army. It was to show off her scars, which were trophies to what she had received while undergoing training and in battles she had been in.

A few scars trailed from her breast to her abs. Her brown eyes looked to soldiers as she walked. Her hand rested on her short sword as she walked. Opening a door she walked in to an open courtyard built into the middle of the palace. She looked down to see her queen Shego training her one daughter. This daughter was a carbon copy of Shego.

She watched as the child swung at Shego with her fist. Shego just chuckled as she placed a hand on her daughters head. Reaching down she grabbed her daughter by her arm and flipped her over her leg. She smiled looking at her daughter as she looked back up at her.

Standing nearby was her Shego's wife, Kim. Their other daughter, clung to Kim's legs watching with her mother. The children were twins, however one looked like Shego and the other like Kim. With that one was being trained to be a soldier like Shego while the other was to be a wife someday.

Kim was beautiful, her red hair was braided down her back. Her olive eyes looked on as Shego sat back, their daughter mimicking her. Kim wore white robes that clung to her beautiful figure. Around her neck hung a necklace, and from that necklace hung the talon of an eagle. It was a symbol of majesty, grace, and beauty. Turning her head she looked to see Zita standing there smiling at her as she bowed her head to her queen.

Shego sat there in the sand of the courtyard. Years of battle and training were evident on her body. Her abs were hard as rock and her green skin bore several pink scars. Her breast were firm like her abs and like the other female warriors she wore no top. She looked to her daughter and smiled a loving smile as she kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Always fight with your head" she said looking at the small version of herself before looking up to see Kim walking up to them. Behind her wife was her captain of the army.

"And remember to always fight with your heart, for that's where courage is born" Kim said as she reached her hand out and pulled her daughter up. She hugged her before looking at Shego who was on her feet looking at them.

Shego smiled at her daughter as she moved over and kissed Kim with love. "Remember today's lesson" she said looking at the child.

"Respect and honor" the child said looking to her mothers.

"Respect and honor" Shego repeated with a nod as she rubbed the crown of her daughter's head. "Run along, go play with your sister" she said motioning to the child's sister who was nearby. Both women watched as the children giggled before running off into the house chasing each other. Their giggling could be heard throughout the halls. Shego turned and looked at Kim who was still standing next to her. "What is it?" She questioned looking at the redhead before her.

"A Persian emissary is here to see you" Kim replied looking to her queen and wife.

Shego looked at her before looking up to Zita who just nodded confirming what was just told to her. Shego sighed, she knew this day was bound to happen. The Persian empire was expanding quicker than any nation could withstand. She stepped up and walked with Kim and Zita through the halls.

She listened as Zita explained to her about the arrogance of this Persian emissary had displayed on her city steps. Showing up in her kingdom, brandishing the skulls of conquered kings. Putting her cape on she opened the doors to her palace and walked out into the outside courtyard. The sun shined down on the three of them as they walked forward.

Walking towards them was the emissary and his escort. Talking to the Persian was a woman. She wore a white tunic and had shaggy shoulder length brown hair. Her teal colored eyes moved between the three of them and the emissary.

"Councilwoman Bonnie I see you made a new friend" Kim said looking at her.

"I was just keeping her highness' guest company until she arrived" Bonnie replied with a chuckle as she looked at Kim and then to Shego.

"I'm sure you were" Shego quipped before turning her attention to the Persian before her. His ebony skin glistened in the sunlight that shined down on them. He prepared to speak but Shego put her hand up stopping him. "Know this, in Sparta everyone from a slave to a King's messenger is held accountable for the words they speak" she warned, watching as he nodded his head to her acknowledging he understood. "Now, what message have you brought me?"

"Earth and water" the man said looking at her as he lowered his head to her.

Shego looked at him, an eyebrow arched. She looked at Zita who just shrugged her shoulders. She looked back to Kim who had a smirk on her face at the outlandish message. She turned and looked at the messenger who stood before her. "Earth and water? Isn't there enough of that in Persia?" She asked with a chuckle as she looked at the man as he prepared to speak.

"Do not be coy or stupid Persian, you can afford neither in Sparta" Kim said making the messenger look at her.

He had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked at Kim. "What woman is this that thinks she can speak among men and leaders?" the man said glaring at Kim.

"Because only Spartan women give birth to real men and leaders" Kim shot back looking at him, not backing down from him.

Shego couldn't stop herself from smirking at her wife's stubbornness. "Come, let's calm down" she said motioning the Persian back down the street. She looked at the man who glared at Kim. She nodded her head down the road and the man slowly turned and started to walk down the road. Glancing back quickly she smirked at Kim who returned the smirk.

"The God-King Drakken conquers all that he sets his sights on. His armies are so massive that they shake the ground when they march. So vast that they drink rivers dry. To avoid the annihilation of your people Shego, all the God-King ask is a simple offering of earth and water. A token of Sparta's submission" the man spoke as he walked next to Shego.

Shego looked at him as they walked. "Submission?" She questioned looking at him, watching him as he just nodded to her. "Well rumor has it that the Athenians have already turned you down. And if those philosophers and boy lovers turned you down..." she was starting but was cut off by Bonnie stepping between them.

"We must remain diplomatic" she said looking at Shego who glared at her, clearly unhappy with her interruption.

"And of course SPARTANS, have their reputation to consider" Shego snarled as she starred at Bonnie making her back up. She turned back to the emissary before her as he stopped near the city's dumping pit.

"Choose your next words carefully Shego, they may be your last as queen" he threatened looking at her.

Shego looked at him, his words rattling around in her head. Slowly she turned around, her raven locks flowing around her head as she turned. She looked around at her citizens before her. Her eyes moved to Zita and her soldiers nearby. She looked around at the men and women standing around them. Her emerald eyes drifted over to a group of children standing nearby watching everything unfold.

The last one her eyes fell on was her beloved queen, Kim. _Earth and water_ her mind's voice repeated the messenger's words over in her head. Her hand reached up and gripped the handle of her short sword. Suddenly spinning around she drew her sword and placed it to the Persian's chest. There was the sound of more swords unsheathing and she looked to see Zita and the other soldiers around her pushing the other Persians to the mouth of the pit.

"Madwoman, you're a madwoman" the messenger said, fear lacing its way into his voice. His hands were up in a show of surrender as he stared at the queen of all Sparta.

"Earth and water, well you'll find plenty of both down there" she said with a smirk as she looked at the frightened Persian.

"No one, Persian or Greek, no on threatens a messenger" he said looking at Shego as his guards were pushed up next to him on the ledge of the pit.

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered Kings to my city steps. You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and death. Oh I've chosen my words carefully Persian, perhaps you should have done the same" she snarled glaring at him, recounting the crimes he has committed since he stepped into her city.

"This is blasphemy, this is madness" he said, fear all over his face as he locked eyes with Shego.

Upon hearing that last word Shego seemed to relax. Her anger covered face softened a bit as she looked at the emissary in front of her. She lowered the sword and watched as the man swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. Slowly she lowered her head before turning to look back at Kim. She looked at her wife, her one true love. The redhead looked back at her and nodded slightly. Turning back she looked at the Persian who dared to insult her wife and threaten her people.

"Madness?" She questioned looking at him. "THIS IS MIDDLETON" she roared before rearing up.

She kicked the man square in his chest sending him flying back into the pit. When they saw their queen attack the soldiers were quick to attack as well. Zita let out a war cry as her blade slashed quickly, cutting through the face of one of the Persian guards, sending blood in a wide arc. Others stabbed, slashed, or just kicked the soldiers into the pit like Shego had done with the messenger.

She sheathed her blade and made her way back over to Kim. She looked at her queen as she placed her hands onto the redhead's shoulders. Placing a kiss on her forehead she looked into her eyes. "I will always keep you safe" she promised as she kissed her.


	2. Chapter One

**Well I can tell people have been eager for the next chapter in this story. And here it is, the next chapter in Kigo 300. I must say I was not expecting the reaction to it that I got. I plan on do a chapter once a week cause i am working on another story too. If however I get enough of an outcry to have chapters up sooner then I will post them. Another note the italic words are like from the narrator like in the movie. I'm going to try to keep that same feel about the story. Well here it is the next chapter in Kigo 300. Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong language, strong sexual content, and strong graphic violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own the plot of this story and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Chapter One**

Shego gripped onto a spear in her right hand, her green eyes looked up to the cliff above her. In her left was a torch. It flickered as a wind gusted by kicking her hair up. Her cape swirled around her body as another gust shot by. The spear stabbed into the ground and the torch was sat on a rock next to it.

Walking forward she started to climb up the cliff in front of her. Her fingers gripped the rocks tightly. She pulled herself up, digging her feet into a crevice. Pulling herself up higher some rocks gave away. Her hand slipped and she growled in anger. Looking up her eyes focused on the ledge above her. Digging her feet in she launched herself up to the next ledge.

She grabbed the rocks and looked up as some more gave away above her. The wind swirled blowing her cape up over her head. When it cleared her vision she started climbing more. She made her way higher up the cliff wall. When she came up to a ledge she looked to see a man standing there gripping onto a double ended torch.

"Welcome Shego, we have been expecting you" he said revealing rows of gruesome teeth. His skin was covered in warts and other lesions. His skin has a grey color to it. His right ear is pointed and misshapen while his left ear looked almost nonexistent. His left eye was a milky color showing he was blind in that eye. He wore a tan colored cloak that hid the rest of his decrepit form. He was an Ephors, Sparta's highest priest.

_The Ephors, priest to the old Gods. Inbred swine. More creatures than man. Creatures whom even Shego must bribe and beg. For no Spartan leader has gone to war without the Ephors' blessing._

Shego looked at him as he turned and walked up a path. She climbed up, groaning as she got to her feet. She hated making that climb. She looked down the path he took before following it. She followed the man into a temple. In each pillar were flickering oil lamps. Four more men wearing cloaks like the first one stood around. Each looking as decrepit as the first. One motioned her to the pit of sand below them where she could talk about her plan. She walked down to the pit and looked up at them.

"The Persian's claim their numbers to be in the millions. I sure as hell hope for our sake they were exaggerating. We are facing the largest army ever assembled, and I kicked the fucking hornet's nest, I will admit that" she said before kneeling to the sand.

"Before your plan is heard what will you offer us" one said with a gnashing voice making her stop and look at him.

She stared at him before reaching back to her belt. She tugged a bag from it and threw it at their feet. Small gold bullions fell out of the bag. She watched as each of them looked at the gold and then to her with a twisted smile. Going back to the sand before her she began to draw mountains into it.

"We will march our armies north to the Hot Gates. There we will rebuild the great Phocian wall, and using the terrain of Greece herself we will funnel the Persians there. In that pass Drakken's numbers will count for nothing. Waves of their attacks will smash against Spartan shields. So many Persians will die, Drakken's army will be so demoralized, he'll have no choice but to abandon his campaign..." she started to explain but stopped when one of the Ephos started talking.

"This is August Shego, the full moon approaches" one said making her look at him.

"Sparta wages no war during the time of Carneia" another said making her growl.

"SPARTA WILL BURN. HER SOLDIERS WILL DIE AT ARMS AND HER WOMEN AND CHILDREN WILL BE SLAVES OR WORSE" she bellowed looking at the men as they looked around at one another.

"Trust the Gods Shego" she heard the one in front of her say.

"I'd prefer, you'd trust your reason" she said in a respectful tone as she looked at the highest of priest of her kingdom.

"Your blasphemies have cost us quite enough already. Plus you being a dumb ass for killing the Persian emissary will come back to bite us in the ass. Do not make it worse" the man said pointing a twisted finger at Shego who just glared at him. "We will consult the oracle" he said before turning around and walking to another room.

Shego stood up, her green eyes locked on the man's back as she walked forward. She looked as the other four walked behind her. They walked into a dimly lit room. Laying on the floor was a beautiful brown haired woman of about eighteen. She wore silk robes that clung loosely to her body. One of the Ephors opened a bronze pot revealing orange glowing coals. He covered his mouth so as not to inhale the smoke that drifted up lazily.

_Diseased old mystics. Worthless remnants of a time before Sparta's ascent from darkness. Remnants of a senseless tradition. Tradition even Shego cannot defy, for she must respect the word of the Ephors. That is the law. And no Spartan, subject or citizen, man or woman, slave or leader, is above the law._

The smoke found its way to the girl and curled around her. They heard her inhale sharply as her fingers started to move. Almost as if she were possessed by unseen forces she started to rise. Her chest rose first the silk robes falling of her left breast exposing its erect nipple.

Her body began to twist and swirl through the smoke. It looked like an erotic dance as she twisted and turned. Her body bent, to the point her ankles almost touched the back of her head. She started turning her arms out and the silk robes fluttering around her. She stood up onto her toes before falling backwards to the ground. Her body was drenched in sweat and her eyes were open showing blue orbs.

_The Ephors choose only the most beautiful Spartan girls, to live among them as Oracles. Their beauty is their curse, for the old wretches have the needs of men, and souls as black as hell._

The Ephors who had initiated this event walked forward. He removed his hood showing bits of stringy hair sprouting from different points on his head. He ran his decrepit black tongue up from the crook of her neck to her ear. He smiled at the sweet taste of her skin and sweat. Leaning over he placed his ear just above her mouth. She began to speak in an ancient language, the language of the Gods and only the Ephors could understand it.

"Pray to the winds, Sparta will fall, all of Greece will fall. Trust not in men, honor the Gods... Honor the Carneia" he translated before turning to look back at Shego who was standing there watching.

She had seen him lick her and she vowed that she would never let her daughters be an Oracle. If it meant her life she would kill every last one of these creatures to protect her daughters. Turning around she growled in anger and disgust as she made her way back to the ledge.

_The Queen's climb down is harder. Pompous, inbred swine. Worthless, diseased, rotten, corrupt._

XX

Hours later the Ephors were doing their prayers to the old Gods. There was the sound of heavy footsteps filling their halls. Looking up they all looked to see councilwoman Bonnie walking into their chambers. Behind her was a mountain of a man. His dark skin glistened in the moonlight. A gold chain went across his face. His brown eyes looked at the priest before him as they looked up at him.

He pulled out a bag, a rather large bag off his belt. Turning it upside down he emptied it out on the floor. Gold coins fell onto the floor. They clattered on the ground and on them was the likeness of Drakken. The Ephors ran their hands over the coins, each of them had a twisted smile on their face.

"You are all in the God King's favor now. You giving Shego a false translation was brilliant" she said walking around them as they continued running their hands over the gold.

"Yes and when Sparta burns you'll bathe in gold. Fresh Oracles will be delivered to you, daily. From every corner of the empire" the Persian man said looking at them. He began to let out a deep laughter that filled the halls of the temple. He smiled deeply as he stared at them and slowly looked up to Bonnie who too was smiling.

XX

Shego stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Her nude form glistened in the moonlight. Her green skin caught the sheen of the moon. Some of her scars across her abs caught the light of the moon making them stand out against her skin. Her hand rested on the doorframe. A cool breeze ran across her body making it tingle at the sensation. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Kim's nude form laying in bed. A single blanket laid across her.

She lowered her head, the words of the Ephors had spoken stuck with her. She had to uphold the laws but in a way she would have to break them to protect them. She walked down a hall moving through it. She stopped at a doorway and looked in. She looked at her two children. Everyday she thanked the gods for them. Zeus had seen it fit to bless them with these two children.

She walked up to them and ran her hands over their heads. She smiled at them, leaning down she kissed them both on the crowns of their heads. Turning she walked out of the room. She moved back to her bedroom and looked as Kim still laid in bed. She sat down on the edge of it. Her fingers moved up her back, slowly working her way up to Kim's shoulder.

"Do you plan on finishing what your fingers started?" Kim questioned with a moan at the sensation of Shego's fingers moving across her bare skin. She looked back to see Shego sitting there looking at her. There was a look in her eyes and she could see it. She rolled over onto her back and looked at Shego. Slowly she reached up and stroked Shego's cheek. "Have those freaks on the mountain robbed you of your desire?" She questioned looking at her.

Shego just smirked looking at her as she tipped her head to Kim's. "It would take more than their words to rob me of my desire of you" she said stroking Kim's cheek.

"Then what's wrong?" Kim asked looking at her as she sat up.

"The laws I have sworn to uphold force me to do nothing. Their words have the power to set fire to everything I love" Shego said looking at her, her eyes dropping, looking away from her.

"And so this is why my wife can't sleep and is forced from the warmth of her wife and bed" Kim said sitting up fully, the covers falling off her breast. She turned Shego's head back to hers and so their eyes looked into one another's. "You should ask yourself not what a Queen should do, or a citizen of Sparta. Instead ask yourself what a free woman should do" Kim said stroking her lover's cheek. "Besides there's only one woman's words that should affect you" Kim started a smile moving across her face. "And those are mine."

Shego looked at her, she too beginning to smile as she looked to her wife. Kim's hand moved around her neck, slowly leaning forward. Their lips met in a loving and tender kiss. Shego pulled the blanket away exposing Kim's nude form. The blanket fluttered to the floor slowly. She laid Kim on her back and looked down at her with a smile.

She leaned down and kissed Kim again. Her fingers moved up Kim's body. She started rubbing her hands up to Kim's body up to her breast. She gripped onto them, squeezing them. A pleasure filled moan escaped from Kim's lips as she felt this sensation. Shego smiled as she nipped at her wife's pulse.

Kim rolled them both over and straddled Shego. Their clits were pressed together making both moan in pleasure. She arched her back and closed her eyes as the pleasure overtook her. Leaning down she pressed her lips to Shego's as her fingers curled into Shego's raven locks. Their passionate love making lasted late into the night.

XX

The morning sun shone down on a field. In it stood three hundred Spartan soldiers. Each wore their crimson war capes. Men and women stood shoulder to shoulder each bore scars from battles they had been in. They held onto their spears in their right hand while their bronze shields were on their left. Their helmets were under their left arms, like the shields they were bronze.

Shego stood in front of the soldiers looking at them. Her green eyes looked them over each looking back at her. She turned to Zita who was behind her. "Is this all of them?" She asked looking to her captain.

"Three hundred, like you asked for. All have born sons to carry on their name" she replied as they started walking down the first line of soldiers.

Shego looked at them and the first one she looked at was Betty. She smirked at her and Betty returned the smirk, her eyes locked with Shego's. Shego continued down the line with Zita right behind her. They passed many men and women. They passed a blonde named Tara. Her blue eyes looked at Shego as she walked by.

"WE ARE WITH YOU MY QUEEN, FOR SPARTA, FOR OUR FREEDOM, TO THE DEATH" she shouted after Shego making her stop.

Shego stood there, a smile forming on her face as she looked back to Tara. The blonde looked at her and smiled. Shego just nodded to her and she returned the smile. Turning she continued down the line. Zita had stopped to look at Tara before looking back to Shego. She saw her queen had stopped and was looking into the group before her. Walking up she looked to see where she was looking. Standing in the group was a young man, her son Felix. She looked as Shego turned and looked back at her.

"He is your son, he is to young to have laid with a woman yet" Shego stated looking at her.

"I have others to replace him. Felix is as brave as any. No older than you the first time you stood next to me in battle" Zita said looking to Shego who looked back at her.

"You're the best captain any leader could wish for. But a better friend, there is none" Shego said with a smile.

"My good Queen, what are you doing?" A man said catching Shego's attention.

She looked to see six councilmen walking towards them. Leading them was Bonnie, and seeing this made Shego grumble. She nodded her head to Zita telling her to prepare the soldiers to march.

"The Ephors have spoken, there must be no march" another said making her look at him.

"It is the law my Queen, the Spartan army must not go to war" Bonnie said looking at Shego who started to smirk as her attention turned to her.

"It's not, I've never issued such an order. These three hundred are my personal bodyguards" she started, lying to the people before her. They each knew it was a lie, no one dared to try to fight, let alone attack Shego. "I'm just out for a stroll, needed to stretch my legs. The army will stay in Sparta" she said with a smile looking at them.

"And where will you go my Queen?" Bonnie inquired as she glared at Shego.

"Ah, well now that you mention it I haven't really given it much thought until now. I suppose I'll head north" she replied looking at Bonnie with a cocky smirk daring her to do something.

"To the Hot Gates?" Bonnie questioned looking at her as she stood there.

"MOVE OUT" Zita bellowed catching there attention.

"What should we do?" A councilman asked looking at Bonnie.

"What can we do?" She asked staring at Shego.

"What can you do?" Shego said her trademark smirk on her face.

She continued to smirk at them as she turned to walk with her army. She gripped onto her spear and looked to see Kim and their children standing there. Kim held onto her helmet, the kings helmet. It had a long black crest of fur going over the top of it. Her one daughter, the one that looked like Kim carried her sword. Her other carried her shield over her head. Shego just smiled at them before she took her sword and sheathed it. She then took her shield and looked at her children. She smiled softly before turning to Kim.

Kim was looking at her as she took the helmet. They looked into each other's eyes before kissing each other softly. When they parted Shego felt little arms wrap around her legs. She looked at the children as they cried, not wanting her to leave. She looked at them, a kind smile on her face as Kim pulled them off of her. Shego looked at her before turning and walking down the path to follow her soldiers.

"Spartan" Kim called after Shego making her stop and look back to her.

"Milady" Shego said looking to her as she walked up to her.

Kim looked at her as she stopped in front of her. She reached up and stroked her cheek, tenderly caressing it. Her hands came back and she untied her eagle claw necklace. She looked at it before looking to Shego. Her head tipped forward and so Kim tied it around her true love's neck. She pulled Shego's hair back so it wasn't trapped under the leather cord. "Come back with your shield... or on it" she said looking at Shego who stood in front of her.

"Yes milady" Shego replied with a nod.

_"Goodbye, my love" she doesn't say it. She doesn't say it, there's no room for softness, not in Sparta. No place for weakness. Only the hard and strong may call themselves Spartans. Only the hard, only the strong._

She looked at Kim before turning and walking away leaving Kim standing there. Kim lowered her head as she fought back the over whelming emotions. She looked down to her children who were crying as they clung to her. She tipped her head down before looking to the army as it disappeared over a hill.

XX

A few miles a way a collection of trees could be seen. The sun cut through the holes in the branches. Its light struck a Spartan's crimson cape. A hunchback walked out of the trees. His eyes looked down onto the capital city of Sparta. He gripped onto a shield and spear as he watched the small collection of men march.

His hand reached out to a tree nearby. Long, boney, misshapen fingers tapered down to a wide palm. He gripped onto a tree and looked at them as they marched. "Mother, Father, I will make you proud" he said softly before walking back into the trees.

XX

_We march, for our lands, for our families, for our freedoms. We march. _

Shego and Zita were in the front of the lines of three hundred soldiers. In front of them a man walked playing a flute. She listened to the melodic tone of it. It was meant as a way to keep the soldiers marching at a steady pace. She tipped her head down and looked at the necklace Kim had given her. A hand fell on her shoulder making her look over to Zita. Her captain and friend looked at her and offered a kind smile as they kept walking.

Shego looked up to see at least an army of a thousand Athenians marching towards them. She smirked a bit for she knew they were there to join them. She looked at the leader of the army. It was an old rival of her. He had become her friend but they were still rivals being as he is Athenian and she a Spartan.

He had a bald head and a goatee of light brown hair. His skin had a slight yellow tone to it from years of exposure to harsh environments. His shield was strapped to his back and he gripped onto a spear. He and Shego stood in front of each other. She was easily a foot taller than he was.

"Dementor, what an unfortunate surprise" she said not passing up the chance to make a joke at his expense.

"The morning has been full of surprises Shego" he said looking at her as they looked at one another. Both started to hear the Athenian soldiers murmuring to one another. They all looked on at the meager amount of Spartans before them. Shego glanced at them before looking at Dementor. "Silence" he barked back at them before looking back to Shego. "We had heard that Queen Shego herself and Sparta were on the warpath. We were eager to join forces" he said looking to her as she stood there.

"Well, if you're out for blood, your thirst will be quenched with us" she said smiling at him.

"But you brought so few soldiers against the might of the Persian Empire. I was wrong to think you would at least match our numbers" he said with a proud smirk, happy with the army that he raised.

"Oh really" she said looking at him. Her attention turned to a man standing off to Dementor's right. "You there, what's your profession?" She questioned the man.

"Blacksmith" he replied looking to her.

She just nodded before looking to another. "And you Arcadian, what is it that you do?" She said pointing at another soldier.

"Sculptor ma'am" he replied.

"Sculptor, remind me when this is over to take you back to Sparta. I'll need you to make a gift for my wife" she said smirking before looking to one more. "And you?"

"I'm a potter ma'am" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Potter, well that's a winner" she said smirking before glancing to Zita who was chuckling a bit. She turned and looked back to her army. "SPARTANS, WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?" She questioned with a bellowing yell as she looked at them all. She watched as they let out three deep cheers. With each cheer their spears were thrust into the air, in perfect harmony with their cheers. Turning she looked at Dementor who had his head lowered in defeat. "You see old friend? I brought more soldiers than you did" she said smirking, proud of her soldiers and proud to upstage her Athenian counterpart.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well it's time for a new chapter in Kigo : 300. I can tell y'all are loving this now i will say that this won't be a long story but the chapters will be long. The battle will begin soon and I'll be writing that action and violence everyone loves. So here is the new chapter for y'all enjoy and please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe, i just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Chapter Two**

The moon shined down on the sleeping Spartans and Athenians. A few fires flickered as a wind blew by. Shego was the only one still awake. Using her spear as a walking stick she walked around them looking down at them as they slept. She walked up to a ledge and looked down. Her green eyes looked back to the men and women as they laid sprawled out across the ground.

_No sleep tonight, not for the queen. All her forty years have been a straight road, to one gleaming moment in destiny. This one radiant clash of shield and spear, sword and bone, and flesh and blood. Her only regret, is that she has so few to sacrifice._

She looked across everything before her. Her lands, her life, and most importantly her family was under threat from a dangerous force. Her eyes slowly drifted down to the necklace Kim had given her before they had left. She fiddled the eagle talon between her fingers as she looked at it. Her thoughts were on Kim and their children. She hoped to return to them.

XX

"We're being trailed," Felix called back to the marching army. He looked up at a rocky outcrop hundreds of yards away from them. Standing on it was a hunched over figure wearing a red Spartan cape and clutching onto a bronze shield and spear. He looked back to see the army stop behind him and look at the figure.

"It has been following us since Middleton," Shego said coming up behind him. She looked at the figure too, trying to figure out what it wanted.

"My Queen, look," Tara called catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked to see glowing off in the distance. They traded glances as they marched towards the glow. Shego led the way as the army marched. They marched for almost an hour until they arrived at the glow. They all stood there looking at the burning village. Shego looked down at a dead horse at her feet. Its flesh was charred and pieces of meat were gone. She looked up to see Zita walking up to her.

"What the fuck happened here, where are all the people?" Tara asked before looking back to Shego who was standing there looking between her and Zita.

"Persians," Shego deadpanned.

"I put their number around twenty," Zita said in a low tone as she glanced back to the town.

"Scouting party," Shego replied before looking down to a footprint in the mud by her feet. She knelt down and examined it. It was like any other human footprint she had seen but there was something off about it. Where the toes were, there were also what looked like claws. "What kind of man could make tracks like these?" She asked running her fingers over them.

Just then a burning cart nearby collapsed and everyone went on high alert. Shields were up and spears were pointed at it. Shego stood up slowly and looked over at the broken pottery and cart. She walked over to it and looked at it. Her mind raced as she thought about what could have done this. If this is what twenty could do to a village, what did it mean for her home.

"Behind us," a soldier shouted.

Everyone spun around, shields in front of themselves and spears up ready for a fight. They looked as the setting sun shone through the smoke casting a looming shadow. It looked like a monstrous beast walking towards them. They kept watching as it got closer, slowly shrinking. Just then a child walked out of the smoke. A young boy of about nine was walking towards them.

"Child," Tara said back to Shego.

She looked at the child as he walked through the army. They parted allowing him to walk up to Shego. She stood there looking down at him. He looked back at her when he suddenly fell forward. Shego dropped down and caught the child and cradled him in her arms.

"It's so quiet now, I can't hear their screams no more. They took them all, they took them all and killed them," the boy said looking at Shego.

She just looked at him as he smiled a bit at the final bit of peace he was feeling. Closing his eyes his head tipped back over her arm. She looked at the bloody patch on the side of his head. She just tipped her head down, anger beginning to lace its way into her heart.

"The villagers," Betty called making Shego lift her head up and look at her. "I've found them."

Upon hearing these words Shego stood up cradling the dead child in her arms. She walked with the army following Betty. They came over top of a hill and everyone stopped and stared at the sight before them.

"Have the gods no mercy?" Tara asked as she looked on.

"Oh we are so fucked," Dementor said from behind her.

"Hold your tongue," Zita growled not even looking back at him.

"The child speaks of the Persian ghost, they are the hunters of men's souls. They cannot be killed, not these Immortals," he said looking around at everyone.

Shego heard it all as she kept walking forward. She still carried the child as she walked. Her eyes were focused on the sight that everyone was looking at. "Immortals?" She questioned as she stopped in front of everyone. "We'll put their name to the test." Her eyes were still locked on what was in front of them. It was a tree but on that were the villagers. They had been run through the branches of the trees making them dangle from it. The entire village had been slaughtered as if they were cattle. Seen this only served to feed Shego's anger and make her want to destroy the Persian empire all the more.

XX

_Into the Hot Gates we march. Into that narrow corridor we march, where Drakken's numbers count for nothing. Spartans, citizen-soldiers, freed slaves. Brave Greeks, all. Brothers, fathers, sons, daughters, sisters, mothers… we march. __For honor's sake, for duty's sake, for glory's sake, we march. Into hell's mouth we march._

The army had finally made it to the Hot Gates. They had been marching for what seemed like a week but it had only been three days. The Spartans lead the Athenians into the narrow corridor of cliffs. They walked up through the pass, thinking of whatever battle might come. Shego stood on a rock and watched as the Spartans leading the Athenians moved through the passage.

Zita stood by, watching as the sun was starting to set. Her head turned and she looked to her son. Felix came up beside her and looked at her as he came up next to her. They looked at one another. She nodded to him, before he continued forward with Tara right behind him. Her attention turned to Betty who came to a stop next to her.

"Look! Persians," Felix said with a huge smile as he looked at the ocean below. He glanced back to Tara who was standing behind him. She just smirked at him as suddenly she slammed her shield into his back. He went running forward as did Tara, both excited to see the Persian fleet.

All the Spartans looked on to see the massive fleet. There were easily over a million ships in the fleet. Each ship held fifty or sixty Persian soldiers. They looked on as the seas churned and the setting sun showed ominous clouds coming in.

Betty stood next to Zita looking out across the ocean. "Let's watch these motherless dogs as they're embraced by the loving arms of Greece herself," Betty turned to Zita who looked back at her. "Come," she said patting her on her arm. Both walked forward with the army.

Shego stood there looking at everything before her eyes drifted up to the sky. The sound of thunder could be heard as a lightening bolt flashed in the distance. She smirked a bit as she looked back down to the water and the fleet. "True, it does look like rain," she said with a bright smile.

_ Zeus stabs the sky with thunderbolts, and batters the Persian ships with hurricane winds. Glorious. _

The skies erupted that night in a massive thunderstorm. Lightening streaked overhead as thunder crashed. Waves slammed into the cliff face. The Persian ships were rocked and rolled through the waves. Standing on the cliff looking down was Shego and the army. They watched as the ships were destroyed.

Shego stood there, her shield up blocking the blowing wind as it threw rain around. She was the only one standing there looking on. Everyone else was celebrating. Zita let out a cheer of triumph as Betty wrapped an arm around Dementor who cheered just as loudly. Felix and Tara were jumping in joy as they watched. Shego only lowered her shield letting the rain soak her as she looked on. A large portion of the fleet had been destroyed. The storm killed thousands but she feared that even Zeus himself hadn't slain enough.

_Only one among us keeps her Spartan reserve. Only she. Only our queen._

XX

A woman led a blonde haired man through the streets of Middleton. She carried a torch and looked back at the man. He wore his brown colored cape that went down his back. Part of it was wrapped around his arm as he walked. He had a beard that was dark in color and was only on his chin.

The woman stopped and motioned him into the royal courtyard of the palace. He nodded to her and walked in. He looked around to see he was alone. Walking up to the doorway leading into the building he looked to see no one. "My queen?" He questioned looking into the building. Looking on he watched as a shadow appeared. Kim came walking out and looked at him with a smile.

"Councilman Ron Stoppable, so nice to see you. Please come in," she said motioning to the inside of the building.

"The courtyard is a more fitting place for a married woman," he said with a shake of his head.

"I fear we are beyond that" she said softly as she leaned up against a wall. "Even here Bonnie's ears reach."

She looked as Ron looked at her and slowly walked up to her. They stood there looking at one another. Her and Ron had grown up together, they were old friends. After Ron had served his time in the military he became a councilman. He walked up and looked at her as he to leaned up against a wall across from her.

"It's no secret, Bonnie wants everything that you possess, even you," Ron said looking at her as she just nodded slightly. "I will try to arrange for you to speak before the council."

"Thank you, I am in debt to you," she said with a smile looking at him.

"No," he started with a raise of his hand, "Shego is my queen as much as yours. Besides, we're old friends, I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at him and he returned the smile. He prepared to leave when suddenly she grabbed him and hugged him. He returned the hug before parting from her. Turning the councilman walked out of the royal courtyard towards his house.

XX

Tara, Dementor, and another Spartan slowly crawled up a hill. They came over the top of it and looked down. Their eyes were wide when they beheld the sight before them. Millions of Persian soldiers were camped out before them. They watched as soldiers moved to and fro. Dementor looked from the one Spartan to the other.

"How can this be? I saw those ships smash against the rocks," he said looking back down to the army before them.

"Arcadian, what you saw was but a fraction of the monster known as Drakken's army," Tara said looking at him as he turned his head to face her.

"There won't be any victory here," he said looking at her. He watched her as her face curled into a smile at the prospect of the battle to come. "Why do you smile?" He questioned her with a dumbfounded look.

"I have faced countless enemies on the battlefield. Yet none of them could give me what we Spartans call 'a beautiful death'," she said looking to him with a smirk as the other Spartan smirked too.

"You are insane," Dementor said looking at her.

"You have to be to be in the Spartan army," Tara said with a smirk. She looked as he just looked at the other Spartan who nodded in agreement with Tara. Both started chuckling at Dementor as he lowered his head.

Together the three of them backed up and started to sneak away. They looked around as some of the Spartans started piling up dead Persian scouts. They had been caught trying to scout out ways to outflank the army. Pulling her cape off Tara like the other Spartans only worked in their undergarments so as not to overheat. They began stacking rocks to build the wall.

The wall would help to funnel the Persian army into a kill box. It meant killing thousands of Persians in battle. She looked over to Felix as he sat a dead Persian on some rocks. Others sat rocks on top of him locking the rocks in place. The muggy afternoon heat was getting to them as they worked to build the wall. Sweat dripped off of Tara's chin onto her breast. She pushed her blonde hair back as she turned. She took a rock from a man and passed it up to another one as he sat it on the top of the wall.

"MOVE," they heard a voice yell from down the path behind them. They heard the sound of a whip crack making them glance back. "KEEP GOING, YOU DOGS," the voice shouted as another whip cracking could be heard.

Looking back they watched as a group of Persians were coming towards them. They watched as the soldiers looked around at their slain comrades that were on stakes. There were about forty that carried what looked like a chariot made of gold. On it was a man who prepared to cracked the whip again. However he stopped and looked around.

"Move," he barked as his whip cracked again. "Forward, I say," he commanded. He looked as he came up to the Greeks before them. "Stop here," he said looking down to his soldiers around him. "Who commands here?" He demanded looking at them.

Tara and Felix looked at one another before looking back to Dementor who was looking on too. They soon ignored him and resumed their work. The wall was built to almost fifteen feet high making it impenetrable. The only way around it was over the cliffs to the ocean below, or through the Spartan army.

"I am the emissary to the ruler of all the world. The god of gods, king of kings and by that authority I demand that someone show me your commander," he barked looking down at the mixture of Spartans and Athenians.

He looked as they continued to ignore him and keep working. He was insulted by this blatant disregard to his title. They did not seem to care that he served the God-King. He sneered at these men and women as they kept working paying him no mind.

"Listen. Do you think the paltry dozen you slew scares us?" He questioned in a smoother voice trying to get them to pay attention to him.

Tara getting fed up with this Persian bastard reached down and grabbed her sword. Gripping the handle of it she pulled the short sword out of its sheath and gripped it firmly. She started moving through the soldiers around her. She moved until she was in front of the Persians and the Greeks.

"These hills swarm with our scouts," the Persian boasted as he looked down at Tara and the other soldiers as they seemed to pick up their weapons. "And do you think that your piece of shit wall will do much, but fall before the might..." he started to speak but stopped when he focused on the wall. Looking around he noticed that the dead scouts were wedged in the rocks. Flies buzzed around them and the stenched finally reached his nostrils.

"Our ancestors built this wall, using ancient stones from the bosom of Greece herself," Tara started catching the attention of the Persian before her. He looked down at her as she slowly glanced back to the wall and then back to the man. "And with a little Spartan help, well..."she started with a chuckle as she glanced at the wall and then to the Spartans in the group. "Your Persian scouts supplied the mortar."

"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BARBARISM," the Persian bellowed as his arm came back pulling the whip with it.

Tara saw this and so she charged forward. She launched herself off of a ledge at the man. Her hands gripped her sword as she brought it back behind her head. With a war cry she brought the sword down. She cut the man's arm off. The arm flew free through the air, the hand still gripping the whip in it. She heard the man howl in pain as she landed on that cart before him. She glanced back to see the Spartans pointing their spears at the Persian soldiers.

"My arm," the man protested looking at the bleeding stump before him.

Tara pointed her sword at the man as he worked to stop the bleeding. "It's not your arm anymore. Go now. Run back to your Drakken and tell him he faces free Greeks here, not slaves. I'd do it quickly if I were you, we might just decide to make our wall a little bit bigger," she threatened, her sword rested at the man's throat just under his chin.

"No." The man said with a shake of his head as he started to smirk a defiant smirk at her. "Not slaves. Your house wives will be slaves. Your sons, your daughters, your elders will be slaves, but not you, no. By noon this day you will all be dead. A thousand nations of the Persian empire descends upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun," he said, every so often he would wince in pain as the feeling of not having an arm would hit him.

"Then we shall fight in the shade," Tara said, a cocky smirk on her face as she looked down at the wounded Persian before her.

XX

Shego sat atop a cliff on a rock and looked down, she gripped onto her spear in her right hand. She had watched everything unfold between her soldiers and the Persians. She smirked a bit as she stared down at them. Tara was a great soldier but sometimes she was a little on the insane side. She smirked a bit as she looked up to Zita who came walking up to her. Her captain smiled at her as she used her own spear as a walking stick.

"The wall is solid, it will do the job of funneling the Persian army into the Hot Gates," Zita said as she glanced down to the retreating Persians.

"Has anything been found that could lead the Persians to our backs?" She asked looking to her captain.

"None, my queen," she replied glancing to Shego.

"There is such a route, good queen," a voice said from behind Zita.

Both turned to see the hunchback that had been following them come out of the shadows. He had a beard and red hair. He gripped onto a bronze shield with his left hand and in his right was a spear. On his head was a bronzed helmet, but it barely fit around his head. What caught both of the women's attention was the fact that he was wearing a crimson Spartan cape.

"It's just past that western ridge," he said pointing his spear in the direction of the knowledge that he held. "It's an old goat path, the Persians could use it to outflank us."

"Not one step closer, freak," Zita hissed as her spear pointed at the Sparta outcast before them.

"Oh wise queen, I beg you for an audience," the hunchback begged as he put his shield up towards Zita.

"I'll skewer you where you stand," Zita growled as she focused on the man before them. Just then a spear went across hers making her look to see Shego looking at her.

"I don't recall giving such an order," she said looking to her. She looked at Zita whom just looked back at her. Shego slowly nodded to her, telling her to leave her with the hunchback. She looked as Zita slowly turned and walked off leaving them there. Her green eyes slowly turned back to look at the hunchback before her. "I apologize for my captain. She's a great captain but her manners are shot to shit."

"There is no need to apologize, I know how I look. I am Duff Killigan, born of Sparta. My mothers love forced my parents to flee Sparta lest I be discarded," he said looking at her.

"You wear the crimson of a Spartan," she pointed out looking at him.

"It was my father's," he said with a nod. "My father taught me how to fight. He taught me to make shield and spear apart of me as if it were my own beating heart. Permit me to aid in the conflict, to redeem my father's name," Duff said looking to Shego.

She looked at him as he started to thrust his spear like he had been trained. He moved around and she watched him. His spear slashed in front of her and she just nodded. "That's a fine thrust," she said looking at him.

"I will kill many Persians," the hunchback stated as he looked back to her.

Standing up she looked as he kneeled before her. She walked to his side and looked down at him. "Raise your shield, as high as you can," she said looking to him. He looked at her and just nodded to him. Slowly he struggled to raise his shield up but he couldn't get it high enough. A slight dissatisfied look appeared on Shego's face. "Your father should have taught you how our phalanx works," she said walking around him. "We fight as a single impenetrable unit, that is the source of Spartan strength. Each soldier protects the man to his left from thigh to neck. A single weak point and the phalanx shatters." She explained walking around him before coming to a stop in front of him and looking down at him.

"But, my queen?" He questioned looking up to her.

"Do you want to aid in the Spartan victory?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes," he said with a nod as he looked to her.

"Then tend to the wounded, by bringing the water. Clear the battlefield of the wounded. As for the fight itself, I cannot use you, I am sorry my friend," she said before walking off leaving him there.

Duff began to stammer a bit as he looked at her retreating form. Tears started to drip from his eyes. Suddenly he started growling as he moved over to the cliff face. "MOTHER, FATHER, YOU WERE WRONG," he roared before throwing the shield off the cliff. "You are wrong" he growled looking in the direction Shego had walked. "You are wrong Shego, you are wrong."

XX

"Dispatch the Phocians to that goat path, and pray no one tells the Persians of it," Shego ordered walking down the path to join Zita who was waiting for her. Once she was next to Zita the ground started shaking. Loose stones fell around them. Rocks and gravel shifted around them. Both looked around before Zita looked behind herself.

"Earthquake," she stated before looking back to Shego.

"No captain, battle formations," Shego said.

Once she said those words both took off running to the camp. They came in to see everyone looking around at the rumbling earth confused. Zita called them to arms as her and Shego grabbed their shields and helmets. The soldiers all did they same as they ran forward to the mouth of the Hot Gates. Shego placed her helmet on and looked over to Zita who stood next to her. Her eyes drifted out to the charging Persian army before them.

"THIS IS WHERE WE HOLD THEM, THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT, THIS IS WHERE THEY DIE," she roared looking between the charging army and her own soldiers.

"EARN THESE SHIELDS, SOLDIERS," Zita shouted turning to the soldiers. They cheered throwing their arms up raising the shields above their helmet covered heads.

Shego turned back to the Spartans and looked at them. "Remember this day, for it will be yours for all time," she said a proud smile on her face as she looked at the Spartans behind her.

The Persians came to a stop and looked at the Spartans before them. A man rode through the army on horseback. He came to a stop in front of them all and looked at the meager amount of Spartans before he and his army. He looked back to the Persians as they gathered around him. They each clung to spears or swords. Their shields were made of wicker. He did know that the Spartans had the superior weapons and shields but they had numbers.

"SPARTANS, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS," he bellowed at them. He kept looking on at the soldiers before them. There was a faint glint in the sky making him look up. As he did he squinted to try to focus on it. Suddenly and too late he saw that it was a spear. It slammed into his chest, coming out of his back. The horse bucked and threw the dead man off.

"PERSIANS," Shego shouted back. The front line and the two lines behind it got into a defensive position. "COME AND GET THEM," she finished with a smirk.

Trumpets sounded and the Persians started charging them. Shego looked to Zita before looking to her left at Tara who was next to her. She nodded to the blonde who just nodded back to her. The spear tips glistened in the sunlight as did their shields. They were prepared for this onslaught.

"HOLD," Zita ordered with a bellow as she looked at the charging army.

"GIVE THEM NOTHING, BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING," Shego yelled with a growl in her voice as she prepared for the fight.

"STEADY," Zita shouted as the Persians grew closer.

The sound of the charging men was deafening to them. They were growing closer with each passing second. The Spartans prepared themselves each of them preparing for the impact. Suddenly like thunder the wicker shields collided with the bronze shields. The battle of Thermopylae had begun.


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update this but i get one day a week off and i work like ten and 11hour shifts. So I'm tired a lot. I plan on finishing this before i get to my other two kigo stories in line. Well hope y'all are still enjoying this story please enjoy and R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Chapter Three**

The shields clashed together as the Spartans were hidden behind their shields. The Persians were screaming and growling at the Spartans, trying their hardest to get to them. Shego hid behind her shield listening to the Persians as they grunted and growled. She heard Tara scream in pain making her look over to see her stab a Persian with her spear.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" The blonde Spartan challenged as she hid behind her shield.

The Persians were pushing them back a little bit but not much. With a final sound of the shields clashing together the line stopped. Shego and Zita looked at one another and smirked. Suddenly their shields shot out knocking the Persians back. In a flash their spears were out and they stabbed with precision. The sharpened blades shot out stabbing through the weak armor.

The shields fell back into place as the Persians tried to attack again. They were only met with the bronze shields of the Spartans.

"PUSH," Zita bellowed and in a flash the shields flew out.

Once again the Persians were pushed back with a tremendous crash. Spears shot out and stabbed into their bodies killing many of them. Tara shot out, short sword in hand she began slashing and stabbing the Persian soldiers. She dropped low cutting the leg off of one. Looking up she saw the Persians close in on her.

Shields clashed down in front of her stopping the attack as it came at her. Getting back to her feet she rejoined the Spartans. Slowly the front line was advancing pushing the Persian army back.

Zita roared out as she stabbed her spear out into a Persian. "NO PRISONERS," she bellowed making the Spartans cheer out in reply.

"NO MERCY," Shego screamed. Her army cheered in response to her. She led the charge forward into the remaining Persians who hadn't retreated. Her shield went up flipping a Persian over her. Coming out from under her shield she stabbed another Persian with her spear. Pulling it back she threw it at another soldier knocking him to the ground.

She gripped onto her short sword and turned. A lone Persian was jumping at her as to which she attacked. She swung her sword and slashed open the man's stomach spilling his internal organs across the ground. Spinning around she swung low cutting a man's leg off. As he was flying up in the air she swung her sword down quickly cutting deep into the man's chest.

She looked up to see a Persian charging her. Her shield went out slamming into the man. She knocked him to the ground and slowly walked towards him. She looked down at him as he tried to back up from her. In a flash her sword came down and she slashed his throat open. Standing up she panted as sweat dripped off her body. Looking forward she saw a group of about forty Persians who had been separated from the army standing there looking at them.

"They look thirsty," Zita said from behind her.

"Then let's give them something to drink," she said looking at them before turning and looking back to the army. "To the cliffs," she ordered with a deep growl. Her shield came done in front of her as she started walking towards them. The Spartans followed her towards the trapped Persians.

The Persians had nowhere to go as the Spartans closed in on them. They kept backing up and as they did the ones in the back were being pushed to the cliff wall. Shego smiled as she closed in on them. Her and the lead Spartans began to hit them with the shields and stab them with their swords. They pushed them over the cliff wall making her smile.

"HALT," she bellowed raising her sword up to stop her soldiers.

"Hell of a start, don't you think?" Zita questioned looking to Shego. She let out a deep cheer and the soldiers replied with a cheer.

Shego nodded to her and slowly turned to the army. Suddenly they heard the sounds of trumpets blowing making them all look in the direction of the Persian camps. There was a sharp whistling sound. In a flash the sun was blocked out as the arrows from the Persian army flew towards them.

"TUCK TAILS," Zita bellowed.

In a flash every Spartan was hidden under their shields. The sounds of the arrows hitting the shields echoed throughout the ranks. Shego hid under her shield as she peered out from under it. "Persian cowards," she growled looking at the falling arrows. She started hearing some laughter making her arch an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Tara questioned Felix who was next to her laughing.

"Well you said it," he replied looking back to her.

"What?" She asked confused looking at him.

"'Fight in the shade'," he said laughing again causing Tara and other Spartans to start laughing.

Shego looked over her shoulder at the laughing Spartans. She could see the wounded Persians being slain by their own arrows. Slowly the arrows stopped falling. "Recover," she ordered standing up and looking around. Moving the shield around in front of herself she gripped onto her spear. Pulling the shield up she shattered all the imbedded arrows from the shield.

Her head turned and looked towards the sound of horses. They ran out of the arrows towards the sounds. Shego looked to see calvary charging them. Looking back to her army she smirked a bit. "Today, no Spartan dies," she vowed as she dropped down behind her shield. She looked as the Spartans got into a wedge formation.

Zita was behind Shego and they were looking at the charging Persians. She glanced over to see Felix next to her. He was staring on at the charging calvary before glancing back at her. She nodded to him and he nodded back.

"Easy son," she said before looking forward again.

The horses charged them quickly coming around the bend, their riders pointing spears and swords at them. Shego looked at them as they got closer. Her green eyes scanned around taking in every detail around her. Ducking low she dodged the strike of the closest Persian. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the Spartans stab their spear into the man's chest.

_We do what we were trained to do, what we were bred to do, what we were born to do._

Gripping her sword tightly she swung it and cut the leg off of one of the running horses. That in turn caused the horse to fall forward throwing the rider off. Once the man hit the ground he was stabbed with three spears killing him quickly. Looking forward she watched as a spear flew over her head and slammed into the chest of a rider.

_No prisoners. No Mercy. A good start._

They started moving around driving spears into the chest of the wounded horsemen. Some pleaded for their lives others tried to get away. None could escape the Spartans as they slaughtered them.

XX

Kim walked through the streets of Middleton a small smile on her face as she walked. She caught a fleeting glimpse of her children as they ran through a building. She walked into the building and looked to her right at a blacksmith. He looked at her and smirked a bit as he pointed his hammer past her.

She smiled and bowed her head to him as she turned in the direction he had indicated. Walking around the corner she looked to see her children standing there looking at her. They both quickly turned and ran off with other children. Seeing this her lips tugged into a smile as she turned and let the children mingle with the other children.

Making her way through the buildings she looked at a potter and then to some women who bowed to her. She passed through hanging crimson capes looking around. Walking past the last one she looked to see Ron sitting at a fountain. He looked at her and smiled as he stood up to greet her.

"I am sorry for being late but my children..." she started but stopped when Ron held his hand up.

"Are doing what children do best, please do not apologize," he said looking at her with a kind smile as he paused a bit. "Your oldest, she starts the agoge next year doesn't she?" He questioned looking at her as she gave a slight nod. "That is always a difficult time for Spartan mothers."

"Difficult, but it has to be done," she said with an agreeing nod.

"I will gather the council in two days time," Ron said getting to the businesses they were there for.

"Two days? Ron, my wife does not have two days," She said looking at him as he just looked back at her.

"Think of the two days as a gift. Your challenge in that time frame is to silence Bonnie. Get her on your side and you will win that council chamber. I must be going now, remember, two days," he said looking at her before walking off leaving her alone.

She sat down on the rim of the fountain and looked at the water. Reaching down her hand ran through the water enjoying the feel of the cool water on her skin. Her thoughts were on Shego. All she thought about was if she would make it home to her and be with her.

"Ah, there's your mother," she heard Bonnie say from behind her.

Turning she looked to see the councilwoman standing there. In front of her were her children. Both looked at her before she reached out and pulled them to herself. She glared at Bonnie who was smirking at her.

"Better keep a watchful eye on that one if she is to be queen. It would be a shame for something to happen to her, or her beautiful mother," Bonnie said with a smile before winking at Kim and walking off.

Kim just looked at her as she walked away leaving her there with her children. She looked at them as they looked back at her. _Come home soon Shego, _she thought as they started to walk away.

XX

Shego sat on a rock as she took a bite of an apple in her hand. She looked on as her soldiers walked around the piles of dead Persians. They clung to their spears, every so often they would stab them down. They were finishing off wounded Persians who had been injured during the first engagement. Her eyes drifted over to Zita as she walked up towards her.

"Dementor is begging for a crack at the Persians," Zita said looking to her as she moved over top of a wounded Persian.

"Is he now?" She asked watching her captain nod to her. "Well I've got something I'm sure that Athenian can handle. Tell him I want him, twenty of his best, eager, and sober ready for the next charge," Shego said before taking another bite of her apple.

"Queen Shego," Tara said as she came running through the Spartans.

Shego looked to her as she came running up to her. She looked as Tara stopped in front of her and began panting for breath. "Tara, catch your breath," she ordered looking at the blonde who nodded to her.

"Persians are approaching, far to small for an attack" Tara announced making Shego look at her.

Shego looked to her before looking to Zita who was looking at them. "I leave you in command captain," she said before starting to walk away.

"My queen," Zita protested making Shego stop and look back at her.

"Relax old friend, if they assassinate me then all of Sparta goes to war. Pray they're that stupid. Pray, we're that lucky," she said before looking to her apple. Taking a bite of it she smirked a bit. "Besides, there's no reason we have to act like animals, is there?" She asked with a mouth full of the apple before tossing it to Tara who caught it and then took a bite of it.

Zita looked at her before stepping on the wounded Persian at her feet. "None, Milady," she said to Shego as she stabbed the spear into the man finishing him off.

XX

Shego walked away from her army, taking a second she glanced back at them before smiling a bit. She had proven the might of Spartan training. Turning she looked to see a golden chariot coming towards her. It was massive and it had a pair of bulls made of gold at the top of it and two lions at the bottom of it. She looked as the Persian soldiers carried it. Her eyes drifted back up to the top of it.

A man stood between the two bulls and looked down at her. His skin had a blue tinge to it. He had some hair on his head that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had golden chains around his body and some that came up around his face. He wore an elegant purple cape with gold weaved into the fabric. He wore fine silk undergarments and that was it. Fancy leather and gold sandals clung to his feet and he wore two golden bracelets.

"Let me guess, you must be Drakken?" She questioned looking at the man as he started walking down the steps of the chariot. Before he could step on the ground men kneeled before him acting as steps. Finally the man stepped on the ground and looked down at her. He was taller than her, about a foot taller.

"Come Shego, let us reason. It would be regrettable for you and your men to perish all over a simple misunderstanding. There is so much our cultures could learn from one another," He said in a deep voice as he pushed his flowing cape behind himself.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we've been sharing our culture with you all morning," she replied with a smirk as she looked at him.

"Yours is a fascinating tribe, even now you are defiant, in the presence of a god, and the threat of slaughter," Drakken said looking to her. "Think of the fate of your housewives," he stated walking up to her.

"Clearly you don't know our housewives. Giving what I've seen I should have just marched them up here," she replied with a snorting chuckle before looking to the cliff wall near them. On it she saw archers, bows drew and arrows pointed at her. The idea hit her to attack Drakken on the spot. That way they would kill her and the Spartan army will go to war. She shook the thought off before looking back to Drakken. "You have many slaves, but few warriors Drakken," she stated looking to him.

"What does it matter, I would gladly kill a hundred of my own soldiers to achieve what I desire," Drakken stated looking down to her.

"And I would die for any one of mine," she replied before turning around. "It won't be long before they fear my spears more then your whips," she spoke out as she looked out across the ocean.

Drakken looked down at her before walking up behind her. His hands, covered in gold rings came to a rest on her bare shoulders. He looked down at her as she kept looking out across the ocean. "It is not the lash they fear, it is my devine power. You Greeks take pride in your logic, well how about this. I will make Sparta wealthy beyond belief. I will proclaim you warlord of all Greece. You'll carry my battle standards to the heart of Europa. Your Athenian rivals kneeling before you. If you will but kneel at mine," as he spoke the words he talked directly into Shego's ear.

She looked down, her mind picturing Dementor kneeling before her. She smirked a bit at it, the idea of seeing that but she pushed it away as she stepped away from him. "You are generous, as you are divine, O king of kings. Such a generous offer, only someone insane would refuse," she started as she turned to face him. "But the idea of kneeling, you see slaughtering all your men has left a nasty cramp in my leg. So kneeling, that's out of the question," she said, smirking as she watched Drakken's anger boil over.

"There will be no honor in your sacrifice. There will be no memory of Sparta. I will have every scribe removed of their tongue and their eyes put out. Why even the very mention of the three hundred Spartans, Sparta, or of Shego will be punishable by death. No one will even know you existed at all." He growled deeply before turning and walking away.

"Know this Drakken," she said after him making him stop and look back at her. "The world will know that free men stood against a tyrant. That few stood against many. And before this battle was over, that even a god-king can bleed." She spoke to him watching his reaction as he turned and left leaving her there.

She smirked at his retreating form, thinking about the battles to come. Soon her smirk dropped as her mind went back to thinking about Kim and their children. She sighed slightly as she turned back towards her encampment. She thought about the battle and how to possibly win.

XX

Spartans were carrying dead Persians to the pile they had started to build. They were building it in front of the wall. Felix picked up a slain Persian and carried him to the pile. He followed Tara as she carried the dead man over her shoulder. They climbed to the top of the pile and dropped the bodies they were carrying onto the pile. Tara stopped an rested for a bit before smirking and looking to Felix as he started back down the pile.

"You fought well today," she said before glancing back to him. "For a housewife," she finished smirking at him.

He just smirked at her before shaking his head. "As did you, maybe if I get hurt bad enough, you'll be able to keep up with me," he retorted as they walked down the pile.

"Maybe, I was moving so fast you couldn't see me," she said smirking to him as she grabbed the arms of a dead Persian while he grabbed the feet.

"More like offering a piece of your ass to the Thespians," he replied making her blush a bit at the memory from a while ago.

"Jealousy, it's not becoming of you, dear friend," she said looking at him with a smirk as they tossed the body into the pile.

"Move it Spartans," Shego called gathering everyone's attention. Turning they all looked to see her come walking up. "Pile those Persians high," she started before turning around and looking down the path she had just come down on. "For unless I missed it, we're going to be in for one hell of a night," she said looking down the path thinking of the night to come.


	5. Chapter Four

**Well i believe it's time for a new chapter to three hundred. Sadly there are just about two chapters and then the epilogue to come. It's a short story no doubt bout that but its got long chapters. The next one we'll focus on Kim but for now let's enjoy some carnage and violence. Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Chapter Four**

The moon shined down on the passageway. A lone seagull stood on a dead body picking at it. A steady drumbeat was heard making the gull jump away and fly off. As it flew away it flew over a marching army. They wore all black clothing and a silver colored metal mask. There was a giant in the middle of them that was chained up.

_ They have served the dark will for Persian kings for five hundred years. Eyes as dark as night. Teeth Filed to fangs. Soulless._

Some beat on drums keeping a steady rhythm to keep the soldiers marching in sync. Two swords were crossed on their backs. The leader held up his leathery looking hand with clawed nails. The army stopped and looked forward. There before them were the Persian soldiers who had been slain earlier that day. In a flash the leader pulled out his swords and looked at the pile of dead soldiers. Once he did the others pulled their swords out.

_The personal guard to King Drakken himself. The Persian warrior elite. The deadliest fighting force in all of Asia: The Immortals. The god-king has betrayed a fatal flaw: Hubris. Easy to taunt, easy to trick. Before wounds and weariness have taken their toll, the mad king throws the best he has at us. Drakken has taken the bait._

On the other side of the pile Shego stood against the wall of bodies. She looked as all the other Spartans stood nearby. They new the Immortal army was right on the other side of the pile. It was time to put their name to the test. "SPARTANS, PUSH," she bellowed as she started to push the pile of bodies.

The Spartans started to push the bodies over. Soon they all collapsed, burring an Immortal under them. Shego ran over the top of the bodies. Her helmet covered head looked down to see the Immortal push its way out of the bodies. It looked up at her as she stood over it and looked at it. Her spear shot down and stabbed into its chest killing it.

_Immortals, we put their name to the test._

Pulling her spear back she growled a bit, seeing she had killed the Immortal. Her eyes lifted up and looked to see the rest of the Immortal army before them. In a flash the Spartans charged forward. Their shields collided with the Immortals. It became apparent quickly that the Immortals were trained differently than the rest of the Persian army.

They were more agile than the rest. Ducking and diving to avoid the strikes that the Spartans were throwing at them. Felix stood there, he watched as a fellow Spartan was stabbed in the neck. He could feel an attack coming and so he spun around quickly and stabbed his sword into an Immortal who was behind him killing him quickly. Turning he saw one going for Zita.

"MOTHER," he roared.

Zita heard her son cry out to her. Spinning around her shield came up to block an attack. Her spear shot out and stabbed into the Immortal's gut killing him. She looked to Felix who ran up to her side. She looked at him and nodded as they turned and fought alongside the other Spartans.

Not far away Betty was battling the Immortals. She stabbed one with her sword before turning to another. He was on her before she could react. In a powerful strike he knocked her helmet off. She staggered backwards and looked at him before she smacked him once with her shield. Smacking him again she knocked his mask off to the ground.

The Immortal looked at his mask before looking back to Betty. Her eyes grew wide at the grotesque face that was hidden behind the mask. His skin was leathery looking and a brown color. His eyes were black in color, and sat deep in his head. His teeth were like that of fangs had blood rolling off of them due to the strikes that Betty had delivered. In a flash his foot kicked out kicking Betty back.

XX

Within the ranks of the Immortals the giant was growling deeply, shaking his chains to get free. The scent of bloodshed on the air made him hungry for battle. He looked as one of the Immortals in front of him pointed at him and then flagged him forward into battle. The chains around his neck were pulled away as the ones that bound his hands were cut. Letting out a powerful roar he walked forward, taking his sword from one of the nearby Immortals.

An Immortal came running back, clearly running from the battle. Angered by this the giant grabbed him by his throat and picked him up. With a loud roar he slammed the coward into the ground killing him. Looking forward he focused on one Spartan, one with a crest on her helmet. His hand reached out and gripped onto a battle ax.

XX

Betty rolled on the ground, in pain from the strike the elite Persian warrior had inflicted upon her. Looking back up she saw the Immortal standing over her looking down at her. He was growling at her as he pulled his sword back and prepared to finish her off. Suddenly a spear stabbed through his neck making the soldier stop and Betty look on in shock.

The spear was pulled back causing the Immortal to be turned to face the attacker. In a flash the spear was stabbed into the Immortal's gut killing him. Betty looked over to see Shego looking at her. She extended the spear head to her. Her hand reached up and grabbed it and so Shego pulled her back to her feet. They looked at each other, Shego nodding and smiling at her.

Betty's eyes shot wide, for she saw the Immortal giant throw a battle ax at them. Her hands shot out and grabbed Shego by her shoulders. Using her speed she pushed them both down. As she did the ax flew over Shego's helmet cutting some of the hair away. Betty turned and looked as suddenly the giant was on them. It kicked her away, sending her crashing into the pile of Persian bodies.

The giant slowly turned and looked to see Shego getting back to her feet. They were staring at one another. The giant fully turned to face her as her shield came up in front of herself. She gripped onto her spear and looked at the giant before her. In a quick motion her spear shot out only for the giant to grab it and cut the head off. Dropping the spear she pulled her short sword out.

She took a swing at the giant only for it to dodge the strike. Dropping low she swung the sword and cut into one of its massive legs. She heard it let out a deep growl of pain. Spinning around she slashed her sword into its other leg before stabbing the sword into its bicep. She stared on in shock as the giant reached up and gripped onto her sword. It pulled it from its arm and then wrenched it away from Shego.

Dropping the sword it started to attack Shego. It kept swinging its sword into her shield causing her to drop to a knee. It looked down at her growling that it could not get pass the shield.

"MY QUEEN," Tara roared charging them.

The giant hearing this spun around quickly and swung its sword. The impact with the shield sent sparks flying as it knocked the blonde off her feet. Turning the giant focused on Shego once more. It growled at her before it ripped the shield away from her. It looked at her as it brought its sword high.

Shego saw this and so acting quickly she grabbed her sword and brought it up. The impact with the much larger sword was loud. The sword tip managed to cut through her helmet over her left eye. Falling backwards she growled in pain as she laid there. The giant reached down and grabbed her helmet and pulled it off her head. Over her left eye was a slash from where the tip of the giant's sword had cut into her.

She looked up to see the giant towering over her. Trying to stab her with the sword it brought it down at her. Rolling to her left she blocked the strike with her gauntlets. The giant pulled the sword back and attacked again only for her to deflect the strike again. Growling in anger and frustration the giant shot down at her.

Crossing her arms she stopped the attack. The giant's head was just inches from hers. Its breath was putrid smelling and its teeth were like that of fangs. Looking to her left she saw laying on the ground was her spearhead. She reached for it. Her fingers slowly pulled it into her hand and so she gripped it tightly. In a quick motion she stabbed the spearhead into the right eye of the giant.

She watched as the giant roared in pain. Pulling back it dropped its sword. Seeing this she grabbed its sword just as it pulled the spear tip from its eye socket. Swinging the sword she slashed it through the neck of the giant. She looked on as the head of the giant tumbled forward onto the ground. The body tumbled down next to Shego as some of her Spartans came to her side.

"ARCADIANS NOW," she screamed.

XX

Dementor heard Shego scream for his attack. He came crashing out of the brush to see the Immortals before him and his Athenians. He wore his helmet and looked in the direction of the Persians. "Go, show the Spartans what we can do. Go," he ordered his soldiers.

They ran into the fray blindsiding the Immortals. Dementor reached them first driving his spear deep into the gut of an Immortal. He looked around as his soldiers attacked. Some were being cut down by the Persians but they were holding their own. Dementor roared in pain as a blade slashed across his back. Turning he looked to see the Immortal who had just cut him. He stabbed the sword into him killing him.

_ They shout and curse, stabbing wildly, more brawlers than warriors. They make a wondrous mess of things. Brave amateurs, they do their part._

XX

Shego placed her helmet back on and got back to her feet just as her Spartans gathered around her. She turned and looked back as Dementor and the Athenians attacked the Immortals. They looked on before suddenly charging forward. They ran forward, spears and swords ready as they attacked. Shields blocked attacks as spears shot out finding their targets. Tara jumped forward and slashed her sword through an Immortal killing him. Once this happened she stepped back and hid behind her shield again. The two groups charged each other attacking.

XX

_Immortals. They fail our Queen's test. And a man who fancies himself a god, feels a very human chill crawl up his spine._

Above the clashing forces Drakken stood on a cliff looking down. His face twisted into one of anger as he looked down at the clashing forces. Lifting his head up he let out and anger filled roar as his Immortals retreated from the Greeks. Turning he stormed off back to his camps.

XX

"To our Queen, Shego," Zita cheered throwing a fist in the air as the Spartans cheered. "And to our honored dead," she cheered again as the Spartans cheered in response once more.

They celebrated in honor of their fallen and their glorious victories. They had managed to hold the Hot Gates. Three hundred Spartans had managed against all odds to hold their own against the mighty Persian empire.

"Whom will Drakken dare to send next, whom?" Tara cheered, one arm around Felix and her other around Betty. All three were laughing as were other Spartans.

"There ain't a fucking thing that can stop us now" another Spartan cheered making the others cheer.

Shego stood off and away from the Spartans as they celebrated. Her green eyes were up to the sky above as her fingers twirled Kim's necklace around. Her green eyes looked at it before looking out across the battlefield. Slowly she turned and looked back to the celebrating Spartans. She smiled a bit, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

_ Even the queen allows herself to hope for more than glory. Such mad hope, but there it is: "Against Asia's endless hordes, against all odds, we can do it. We can hold the Hot Gates. We can win."_

XX

_Dawn, whips crack, barbarians howl. Those in back cry;_

"Forward," a man barked as he cracked a whip, striking one of the soldiers falling behind. He pushed the soldiers forward towards the Spartans who dared to defy their king.

_Those in front cry;_

"BACK," a man shouted as Shego drove a spear through his back making come out of his chest sending blood flying.

There was a loud roar and the Persians parted. A rhino covered in gold chains came running towards the Spartans. It would slam its head into soldiers who were unable to get out of its way. It continued on its path straight for the Spartans.

_Our eyes bare witness to the grotesque spectacle coughed forth from the darkest corner of Drakken's empire._

Felix having just killed a Persian looked in the direction of the charging rhino. Gripping his spear he looked at it. Raising his spear up he threw it with great power. He watched as the spear flew through the air and slammed into the charging beast. It imbedded itself into the head of the beast. Standing there he watched as it kept charging him. It then tumbled to the ground, Felix stepped to the left as it slid to a stop at his feet. Looking at it other Spartans gathered around him as he pulled his spear from the head of the dead rhino.

Elsewhere Spartans dove for cover as there were explosions around them. Tara hid behind her shield as a piece of clay shrapnel ripped into her leg. She roared in pain before ducking behind her shield. She heard another scream making her look. She looked to see Betty on the ground, Spartans surrounding her to protect her. She could see a piece of shrapnel had ripped into her right eye.

_ When muscle failed, they turned to their magic. One hundred nations descend upon us, the armies of all Asia. Funneled into this narrow corridor, their numbers count for nothing._

Growling in anger she looked to the enchanters who were throwing the exploding jars. Getting up she ran forward, dodging the incoming jars. She ran forward, her eyes locked onto the Persians before her. Jumping onto a rock she launched herself over the Persians. She took one of the enchanters by surprise as she slashed her sword cutting his throat open.

She looked to see the jar he was holding onto was lit. It rolled across the ground towards a pile they had stacked up. Spinning around she ducked behind her shield as suddenly it exploded. Flaming pieces shot by her as the Persian soldiers were consumed by the fireball.

XX

_They fall by the hundreds. We send the severed bodies, and the fragile hearts back to Drakken's feet. _

A mile away Drakken saw the explosion and heard it. Turning he roared out in anger, his golden chains swirling around his body. He looked to see one of his generals had been brought before him. His face was twisted in anger as he looked at the man. Nodding his head quickly he watched as the man was placed onto an execution block.

_King Drakken is displeased with his generals. He disciplines them._

A creature stood there looking at the man. Where its arms were supposed to be were two large blades. It stared at the man before looking to Drakken. Drakken roared out to execute the man. The beast quickly obliged by raising its right arm up. Bringing it down quickly it decapitated the man making his head and blood go swirling around the severed head.

XX

_Drakken dispatches his monsters from half the world away. But they're clumsy beast, and the piled Persian dead are slippery._

A loud trumpeting was heard as three massive elephants towered over the Spartans. Archers were on their backs firing down at the Spartans. The Spartans retaliated by throwing spears at the elephants. This in turn made the mammoth beast rear up, causing some of the occupants to be thrown from their backs.

The Spartans managed to push the elephants back. They lost their footing causing them to tumble off the side of the cliff. The three beast crashed onto the rocks below killing them and their riders. The Spartans then turned their attention to the remaining Persians around them.

Tara kicked a Persian to the ground before slashing his throat out. Her helmet was off and her blonde hair swirled around. Running up, her back was to Felix's who looked back at her.

"You're still here?" He questioned looking at her with a smirk.

"Somebody's gotta watch your back," she replied looking at him with a smirk.

"Not now, I've got my plate full," he replied.

Both of them charged forward at a group of Persians who were coming for them. Felix swung his sword killing one as Tara slammed her shield into another Persian. They stabbed their swords into some Persians before spinning around and attacking more. Tara threw her sword at one, connecting it into his leg. Ducking a strike she rolled across the ground and pulled her sword from the man's leg.

Felix came over top of her with his sword and slashed a man's throat out. He tumbled backwards to ground blood gushing across the ground. He looked as three more came at them as to which they attacked. They ran forward working together as a team and in no time they had killed the Persians.

"REGROUP," Shego roared out making the Spartans start to return to her.

Zita stood nearby looking everything over. She turned and saw Felix standing there over some dead Persians. She smiled, her son had become quite the soldier. "Felix," she called to him making him turn and look at her. "My son," she proclaimed looking at him. Her face still had a large smile on it, she was so proud of her son. Then she saw it, a horseman coming for her son. "FELIX, NO," she screamed out.

Felix looked at her confused until he heard the hoofbeats. Turning he looked as to late a Persian horseman was on him, battle ax in hand. The horseman rode by, swinging his ax at him. When he passed Felix was still standing there. Slowly he started to drop to his knees and as he did his head tumbled off his body.

Zita stood there, her eyes wide as she looked at her slain son. Slowly she started walking forward, slowly pulling her helmet off. So focused on her son that she let out a powerful roar and attacked the Persians who came for her.

_Day wears on. We loose few, but each felled is a friend or dearest blood. And upon seeing the headless body of her own young son, the captain breaks rank. She goes wild, blood-drunk._

She slammed her helmet into the head of one before slashing one open with her sword. Grabbing one by his throat she wrapped her arm around his neck. She turned quickly and slashed the throat out of another before breaking the neck of the one in her arm. She grabbed one by his collar before turning and cutting another one's throat open. She turned back to the one in her hand as she began to brutally cut the man open with her sword. Once done, she dropped to her knees sobbing as her eyes looked down at the slain body of her son Felix.

Her hand went out, running her fingers over the fabric of his cape. Then a pair of hands tugged at her arm trying to pull her back. She ignored it, only for another to grab her other arm. They tugged at her as her head lifted up to the Persian camp. She began to let out a scream that was unholy in every aspect. A green arm went around her throat and started to pull her back. It took Betty, Tara, and Shego to pull her back to their lines. Once they did, the shields were around them and they slowly moved back to their camp.

_The captain's cries of pain at the loss of her son are more frightening to the enemy than the deepest battle drums. It takes three soldiers to restrain her and bring her back to our own. The day is ours. No songs are sung._


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello people a new chapter for 300 is here. I has to work it out but this will be the last chapter then the epilogue. I chose to do this because it was the only way to do it. Now Im setting it up. The epilogue will be long and i will have it up in a few days. Hope you enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible Universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo 300**

**Chapter Five**

Kim's eyes opened to see the sun shining through her window. She had one more day to try to silence Bonnie and have her work with her. She needed to do that to win support for her wife. Sitting up from her bed she looked out her window. Birds flew by as she looked on. Climbing out of the bed she dressed herself before walking out of her room.

She moved through the halls smiling as the children ran by laughing and giggling. As she walked servants bowed to her. She tipped her head to them before walking out into the courtyard. Her children ran by moving towards the play area. She stood there looking at them before turning to a servant next to her.

"Watch over them, I must run into town" she said.

"Yes, my queen" the servant said with a bow of her head.

Kim turned and walked away towards the town. Her mind raced, thinking on what she would use to persuade Bonnie. Turning she looked at her house. As she did she saw a flash, one from long ago. After Shego had returned from a battle with the Athenian army. She saw how she ran out to her and hugged her tightly. Thus was the price of being a wife to a Spartan soldier.

Turning she walked back into the market passing people who offered her goods. She smiled at them before making her way to the council building. Walking up the steps she looked to see that no one was there. Turning she stopped when she was startled. Standing behind her was Bonnie, the council member she had been looking for.

"Queen Kimberley, what are you doing here?" The brown haired woman asked looking at her.

"I'm looking for you" Kim replied looking at her.

"Me, since when do you want something to do with me?" Bonnie inquired looking at her.

"Come to my house tonight, we must talk" Kim said starting to walk past her.

"Why not now?" Bonnie asked cutting her off.

"Cause this is a matter I would much rather discuss in private" she replied pushing past her.

Bonnie made Kim's skin crawl, she was like a serpent, one could not trust her. Walking through the market her mind was on Shego once more. She reached up and rubbed the bare spot where the necklace once was. She was praying everyday to the God's that her beloved would return to her. She made her way back home thinking of what she would say to Bonnie.

Walking into her house she looked to see her children still playing. She smiled looking on as they played a game of tag. She looked at them, her mind jumping back to Shego once more. _Come home to us love _she thought as she looked at the children.

XX

Music played as a man dressed like a goat played an instrument. Women danced around barely wearing anything. Smoke clung to the air as people smoked and drank. They looked as a hunchbacked man came walking through the crowd. Duff was looking at them before he turned and looked at two women as they kissed. When they looked at him he saw one had a defect on her face.

He moved around looking at everything. Women were dancing naked before him. Many had deformities which threw him off. It was so different than that of Sparta.

"Your Gods were cruel to shape you so, friend Killigan. The Spartans too for rejecting you, but I am kind" Drakken said looking down at Duff as he walked through the tent. He looked to Duff who looked at him before looking to the women around him.

"Yes" Duff said with a smile.

"Embrace me as your God and your king" Drakken said throwing his arms out. He moved down the steps and looked at Duff. "Lead my Immortals to the goat path that leads behind Shego and the cursed Spartans, and your joys will be endless."

"Yes, I want it all, the wealth, the women. I want one more thing too" Duff said making Drakken look at him. "I want a uniform" Duff said taking a step towards Drakken who kept looking at him.

"Done" the God-King said making Duff smile as he looked up at him. "You will find that I am kind, unlike Shego who demanded that you stand. I require only that you kneel" he said looking as Duff dropped to his knees and looked at him before bowing to him. Drakken smiled as he raised his hands up in joy.

XX

Kim rested against a pillar of her house and looked up at the moon above. The children had been sent off to bed and so she was awake. Footsteps sounded behind her making her glance over her shoulder. She looked to see the servants leading Bonnie up behind her. She watched as Bonnie walked up next to her.

"Beautiful night" she said to Kim as she too looked at the sky.

"Spare it, I didn't call you here for small talk" Kim said as she walked back towards the bed chambers.

"No kidding, you've never wanted to talk to me before" Bonnie said turning to follow her.

Kim looked at her before grumbling a bit. She reached forward and filled a dish with water. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Kim asked looking at her as she extended the dish to her.

"Is it poison?" Bonnie questioned looking at her with a smirk.

"Sadly no" Kim replied as Bonnie took the water.

Bonnie looked at her and kept smirking as she took a sip of the water. She looked the queen of Sparta up and down. Her eyes roamed her body with a sense of lust as she looked at her. "It has been brought to my attention that you will be going before the council tomorrow" Bonnie said looking at her dish.

"I am, I want our army to go and aid my wife in her conflict. I need you to help with that" Kim stated looking to the political figure before her.

"Send our army? Well let's not forget she did go without the council's approval" Bonnie said setting her glass down.

"All she did was fight for our freedoms that you council members argue over everyday" Kim retorted looking at her.

"Well not everyone is created equal, that is the Spartan code after all" Bonnie said smirking at her. Suddenly Kim slapped her making her head twist to the right and her hair curling around her head. She looked at Kim who was glaring at her. She let out a soft chuckle as she looked to Kim. "Do not think for a second that you, a housewife can walk into those council chambers and sway the minds of those men" she growled staring at Kim. "I own those chambers as if I built them with these very hands."

Suddenly without warning Bonnie grabbed Kim by her throat and slammed her into a wall. She was once a soldier who had become a member of the council. It showed now as she pinned Kim to the wall. Taking the second she pressed her lips to Kim's stealing a kiss. Her free hand started to roam Kim's body feeling her over. "This will not be over quickly, you will not enjoy this, I am not your queen" Bonnie hissed looking at her as her hands started to roam Kim's body.

Suddenly Kim slammed her head into Bonnie's knocking her back. She growled in pain as she staggered backwards. Kim smirked at her before kicking Bonnie back. She ran up to her and pinned her to the ground. "You like that, Shego taught me that. Taught it to me just in case of something like this happening" Kim said smirking before pinning Bonnie's hands down. "You will support our soldiers, and I will not tell Shego of this. Understood?" She said looking to Bonnie who glared at her.

"Yes" Bonnie hissed looking at Kim.

Kim just smirked at her before backing up and letting her up. She looked as Bonnie brushed herself off before looking at Kim. She turned and walked away leaving Kim alone. She turned and went back into the house. Once she did she smiled, Shego was going to get her help.

XX

A soldier growled in pain as a red hot spearhead was placed on her wound. Once done Tara pulled back from her and looked at the wound. She smiled at the other Spartan before turning and placing the spear back into the fire. Another Spartan grunted as bandages were wrapped around her waist. Betty looked at them before placing a bandage over her right eye.

"Betty, I trust that scratch hasn't thrown you out of this fight?" Shego questioned walking up to look at her.

"Hardly my queen. It's just an eye, the Gods saw fit to bless me with a spare" Betty replied before looking to the fire.

"My Captain?" Shego questioned softly looking at her.

Betty looked at her before turning and looking towards a large boulder. "She curses the Gods and mourns alone" she replied pointing at the large stone.

Shego looked at her before turning her attention towards the stone. She sighed softly before lowering her head. Just then she heard the sound of a horse galloping towards them. Turning her head she looked to see Dementor come riding up. He was visibly upset as he came running up to her.

"We are undone, undone I tell you" he said fear filling his voice.

"Dementor, calm yourself" she ordered him.

"The hunchback traitor has led Drakken's Immortals to the hidden goat pass. The Phoscians you posted there were scattered without a fight. This battle is over" he said looking at her.

She looked at him and sneered as he looked at her. "This Battle is over, when i say it's over" she snarled looking on as he stepped back from her.

"The Persians will surround this place. By morning the Hot Gates will fall" he protested looking at her.

She pushed past him, her eyes scanning the Spartans as they walked around. Some looked at them others tended to wounds. "SPARTANS, PREPARE FOR GLORY" she bellowed making them look to her.

"Glory? Have you gone mad?" Dementor questioned as he looked at her. He watched as she turned to face him. He looked at the Spartans as they looked at him. "There is no glory to be had here. Only retreat, or surrender, or death" he proclaimed before looking back to Shego.

"Well that's an easy choice for us Arcadian. Spartans never retreat, Spartans never surrender" she snarled at him before walking up to be in his face. "Go and spread the word of what happened here. Let every Greek search their soul, and while you're at it, search your own" she hissed at him.

He looked at her before lowering his head. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore and so he walked by her. She looked as he walked back to his horse and stopped. Slowly he climbed onto it before looking back to her. "My men will leave with me. Godspeed Shego" he said before taking off leaving them there.

Shego looked at him as he disappeared from sight. She lowered her head, her mind on Kim and their children. She lifted her head up and looked at the Spartans as they looked at her. Her hands went out, flagging them to her. Looking on she watched as they gathered around her. They gathered around her and a fire making her green skin glow.

"No mercy, no retreat, no surrender, that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will fight and die." She said slowly walking around them, looking at them as she walked around them. "A new age is upon us, an age of freedom. And all will know that three hundred Spartans gave their last breath to defend it."

Spartans started cheering making her look around at them. She smirked a bit until she saw something. She saw Zita walking through the Spartans. She was walking up and as she did the Spartans parted for her. They looked at her to see her covered in dirt. Some blood was smeared on her body, and dry tears stained her face. She looked around at the Spartans before looking to Shego.

"Zita" Shego said softly looking at her.

"I have lived my life without regret until now. It's not that my son gave up his life for his country. It's that I never told him how much I loved him. That he was all the best of me" Zita said fighting back more tears.

"My heart is broken for you" Shego said softly looking to her old friend and captain.

"Heart?" Zita started with a short laugh before it turned into a sneer. "I have filled my heart with hate" she growled looking at Shego.

"Good" Shego said with a nod before turning and walking past Betty. She looked at her before motioning her to follow her. She glanced back to look at Zita who was sitting on a rock. Her head shook a bit for she was sad for her. The loss of her son had broke Zita now making her a wild animal. Coming up to a ledge she stopped and looked at the Persian army. Turning she looked to Betty who walked up next to her.

"What is it my queen?" Betty questioned looking at her.

"You will be going back to Sparta" Shego said looking at her.

"But my queen, I am fit and ready for battle" She protested making Shego look to her as she stood there looking at her.

"That you are, one of the best, but you have another talent. One unlike any other Spartan. Go and spread the word of our victory" Shego said looking at her with a smile as she looked at her.

"Victory?" Betty questioned looking to Shego who just nodded. "My queen, any message?" She asked watching as her face dropped.

"For the queen?" She questioned watching as Betty just nodded. She sighed a bit before looking up to the sun. Reaching back she undid the necklace around her neck. Pulling it off she looked at it before looking to Betty. Slowly she extended her hand and carefully laid the necklace into her hand. "None that need be spoken" she said softly.

Betty looked at Shego and just nodded. They looked to one another as the Spartans started to gather around them. They watched as the Athenian army started walking away. Betty walked down to join them as they left the Hot Gates behind. The crimson cape of the lone Spartan stuck out among the men and women leaving. Betty stopped and slowly turned to look back at her brothers and Sisters.

_Hundreds leave, a handful stay. Only one looks back._

Shego stood there on a rock looking down at everyone leaving. She lowered her head, thinking about Kim and their children. She knew they would be safe Kim would always protect them. Slowly she turned and looked at the Spartans behind her. "SPARTANS" she called making them all look at her. "Ready your breakfast and eat hearty. FOR TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL" she called before walking with them back to the camp.


	7. Epilogue

**I'm back with the epilogue to Kigo : 300. I was thrilled to be apart of this writing is something i love to do. I'm always looking for inspiration and ideas. Giving that I've got other projects lined up I'm going to focus on them. And giving what time of year it is my writing will slow down a bit. Well hope you enjoy it it's going to make you cry I'm mean like that lol please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe, I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : 300**

**Epilogue**

Birds flew over the council building making Kim look up at them. This was the day she was going to try to persuade the council to send troops to aid Shego. She hoped that with Ron and Bonnie on her side she would get the support she needed. She looked her purple dress over thinking of how it was Shego's favorite dress.

"And now I give the floor to Queen Kim, wife of Shego, and queen of Sparta" she heard Ron say.

Walking into the chambers she looked at him as he bowed to her. She smiled at him before looking to the council members before her. They were murmuring between one another. She could hear them asking about what she was doing there.

"Council members, I come before you today, not just as your queen but as a mother. I come to you as a wife of a Spartan soldier. I am speaking as a voice for three hundred families who bleed for our freedom. Gentlemen, we must send our army north, not just for my wife, but to preserve our way of life. We must send it for peace, that three hundred soldiers have not been waisted away to the pages of history.

"We must send the army, three hundred families bleed for our rights. Its not just my family and I who plead for this, they all do" she talked looking around at everyone.

"Send them also not just for the families. We are at war, send it for law and order. Send it for justice, send it to preserve our way of life. These men and women who are on the battlefield are bleeding for our rights to live. These soldiers are willing to give their lives up to save us all. My wife is among those willing to die."

She looked as they all started talking between each other. As she listened she heard it, they were agreeing to send the army. She smiled before looking to Ron who had a smirk on his face. Just then they heard clapping making both of them look. They looked to see Bonnie standing up, attracting the attention of everyone in the council.

"Moving, truly stirring, but it fails to mention that your wife has brought war upon us" Bonnie said looking down at her.

"You are wrong, Drakken brought it upon us and before that his father at Marathon" she said looking at her as she came walking down towards her. "My wife fights to uphold the values that this council debates everyday. Honor, duty, glory" she said locking eyes with Bonnie as she came to a stop in front of her.

"You speak of honor, duty, and glory, but what of adultery" Bonnie said smirking at her.

"How dare you" Ron growled pointing a finger at Bonnie who looked back at him.

"How dare I? Watch her, closely. She is a trickster in true form. Do not think you can toy with the men of the council chamber. Just hours ago you offered yourself to me" she proclaimed making Kim glare at her.

"That's a lie" Kim hissed at her.

"Is it?" Bonnie questioned looking at her before looking to the council members before her. "A bribe of the flesh folks, while her wife promotes anarchy and war."

"This is an outrage" Ron snarled coming down to face her.

"Ah, the hypocrite speaks. Were you not invited to the Queen's bedchamber by her" she said making Ron stop causing her to smirk before turning back to Kim who was looking at her. "The very same bed where you attempted to negotiate with me so vigorously" she said a devilish smile on her face as she looked Kim up and down. "Words escape even the most cunning tongue my little whore queen."

She looked as suddenly Kim shot forward trying to attack her. Before she could get to her the soldiers who guarded the council chambers grabbed her. In anger and frustration she spat in Bonnie's face making her pull back. She calmed down and looked at the soldiers as she pulled her arms free and stood there.

"What queen like behavior" Bonnie said as she wiped the spit off her face. She looked at the soldiers who were standing there. "Get her out of here before she infects us further with her ways" Bonnie growled before turning back to the council.

Kim looked at her, hissing in anger before she started to turn away. Suddenly she grabbed the sword away from one of the soldiers. Spinning on the balls of her feet she attacked. She saw Bonnie had turned to the source of the sound. In a flash Kim stabbed the sword into Bonnie's gut causing her to gasp in pain and shock.

"This will not be over quickly, you will not enjoy this, I am not your queen" Kim hissed in to Bonnie's ear before she ripped the sword out of her.

Bonnie fell to the ground dead at Kim's feet. Once she did there was a loud clatter making her look down at some gold pieces. She watched as one rolled to Ron who bent down and picked it up. His eyes were wide when he showed the coin to Kim. On it was the likeness of Drakken. When she saw it she tossed the sword onto Bonnie's Body and turned to leave as the council members started chanting _Traitor. _As she was leaving, she was smiling for now the Spartan army was going to war.

XX

Duff stood on a cliff wall looking down. He pointed and turned to see the Immortals start running to the hidden goat path. As they were running archers took up positions on the cliff. The Persian army had finally done it, they had surrounded the three hundred Spartans. They looked at them as they had formed a dome with their shields. Their spears were pointing out of the dome as a final precaution.

Shego stood out in front of them looking around as the Persian army surrounded her and her soldiers. They marched up onto them, Drakken was with them. She looked at him before her eyes looked everything over. Soldiers were everywhere, and they were all focused on her. She wore her helmet as she gripped onto her spear and shield. She looked as a lone Persian walked through the army up to her.

"My complements, and congratulations Queen Shego, you truly have turned calamity into victory. Despite your insufferable arrogance, the God-King has chosen to show mercy. He has come to admire Spartan valor and fighting skill. You will make a mighty ally" the emissary proclaimed as he walked around Shego.

She looked at him, her mind racing. She thought of Kim and their children. She wanted to see them again, hold them and kiss them. She lowered her head, Kim's face flashing through her mind.

"Yield Shego" a familiar voice said making her lift her head up. Looking she saw him standing there, Duff. "Use your reason, think of your soldiers, I beg this of you" he said making her look to him as he stood there.

"Listen to your fellow Greek, he can attest to the divine ones generosity. Despite your several insults, despite your horrid blasphemies. The lord of hosts is prepared to forgive all, and more to reward your service. You fight for your lands, keep them. You fight for Sparta, she will be wealthier and more powerful than ever before. You fight for your Queen ship, you will be proclaimed warlord of all Greece, answerable to the one true master of the world." the man explained catching Shego's attention as she looked to him before looking to Drakken who was sitting on his throne. "Shego, your victory will be complete, if you but lay down your arms, and kneel before holy Drakken."

_It's been more than thirty years since the wolf in the winter cold. And now, as then it's not fear that grips her, only a restlessness. A heightened sense of things. The seaborne breeze coolly kissing the sweat at her chest and neck. Gulls cawing, complaining even as they feast on the thousands of floating dead. The steady breathing of the three hundred at her back, ready to die for her without a moment's pause. Every one of them, ready to die._

She looked at him before turning her attention back up to Drakken who was looking down at her. Sweat rolled down her neck as a cool breeze blew across her bare chest. A gull cried out making her glance up as it hovered above them. Slowly she tipped her head down sighing a bit. Her mind raced, jumping back to a dark night all those years ago when she faced the wolf. She smirked a bit thinking how much easier that wolf was to kill.

_Her Helmet is stifling._

Reaching up she gripped onto her helmet and pulled it off. Her black hair bounced down her back, resting against her cape. The emissary saw this and glanced back to Drakken who was sitting up from his mobile throne. He had a shocked expression on his face.

_Her shield is heavy._

Shego stood there, looking out at all the Persians before her. Her attention turned to her shield on her left arm. Shaking her arm it clattered to the ground at her feet. Taking a few seconds she glanced up to Drakken who was standing up, smiling down at her.

"Your spear?" The emissary asked making her look to it.

Shego looked at her spear as she gripped onto it. Slowly lifting it up she pointed it at Duff who stood there still. Her eyes locked onto him, there was no anger in them just hurt and betrayal. "You there, Killigan. May you live forever" she said in a somber tone as she looked at him. His face full of pain slowly looked away from her, shamefulness apparent on his face. Her unspoken words were; _may his betrayal haunt him until the end of time._

"Shego, your spear" the emissary demanded making her look at him.

"I heard you the first fucking time" she shot back at him. Her head drifted down to her spear before she dropped it. Slowly, she herself dropped to the ground. Her knee guards clattered as she hit the ground hard. She leaned forward her fist resting on the ground. She bowed her head to Drakken who was smiling for he had won.

Her head was lowered as she closed her eyes. As she did she started to have flashes fill her mind. She saw Kim laying on a blanket, her red hair pillowed around her head. Slowly she looked at her as Shego reached down and stoked her cheek. It was an old memory, back from a time of peace. She smirked a bit before looking up towards the Persian army. "TARA" she bellowed quickly.

Suddenly the shields parted and Tara came running out gripping a spear tightly. Running forward she used Shego as a platform, launching herself through the air. She stabbed the spear through the emissary. The man tumbled to the ground dead making Shego smile and Drakken recoil in shock. Tara looked at the dead man before backing up.

"SLAUGHTER THEM" Drakken roared sweeping his hand over the Spartans.

Arrows started raining down on them striking the Spartans. Shego grabbed her spear and picked it up. She jumped up and focused on Drakken as he stood on his throne. With a growl she hefted her spear up and started to run forward. With a thunderous roar she launched the spear as three arrows struck her.

_Her helmet was stifling, it narrowed her vision, and she must see far. Her shield was heavy, it threw her off balance, and her target is far away._

The spear flew through the air flying towards Drakken. Suddenly the spearhead sliced his left cheek open before crashing through the back of the throne. Drakken turned with the attack gasping in shock. His hand reached up and rubbed his cheek. Pulling his hand back he looked in shock to see it covered in blood. Slowly turning he shielded his face so no one could see it.

Shego saw this and her face had a slight smirk that was twisted by a sneer of pain. She slowly fell to her knees as the Spartans around her kept dying. Zita ran by her slashing her sword through some Immortals. Spinning around she threw her shield making it slam into a soldier. Suddenly she turned as a spear stabbed into her.

She stopped as blood started dripping from her wound. She closed her eyes, thinking about Felix. Opening her eyes she grabbed the spear and pushed it deeper into her body. The Persian looked at her shocked as she did this. With Felix fresh in her mind she let out a roar and cut down two Immortals. Her attention turned back to the one gripping the spear. With another roar she stabbed him too killing him. As she fell to her knees other Immortals ran up to her and drove their swords into her, fully finishing her off.

_The old ones say we Spartans are descended from Hercules himself. Bold Shego gives testament to our bloodline. Her roar is long and loud._

Shego still sat there on her knees looking as Drakken did what he could to hide his wound. She looked to her sword on her hip. She gripped it and pulled it out as she let out a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the cliff walls around her. It was a roar that was long. Once she was done the sword clattered to the ground. Slowly she fell forward onto all fours.

Spartans around her were dying as the arrows around them stopped falling. She heard groaning coming from beside her. Looking her eyes fell onto Tara who had a few arrows sticking from her chest. Blood dripped from her mouth as her head turned to face her.

"My queen," she groaned out as she tried to grip Shego's hand. Shego seeing this grabbed her hand. "It's an honor to die at your side" she said locking eyes with Shego.

"It's an honor to have lived at yours" she said looking on as Tara stopped breathing and died.

She lowered her head before she mustered what strength she could. She pushed herself up, weakly getting back to her feet. She looked at the Persians before turning slowly, back in the direction of Sparta. "MY QUEEN" she roared before her face softened a bit. "My wife" she said softly before a lone tear dripped from her eyes. "My love, I am sorry Princess, goodbye my love" she whispered softly as her arms went out.

The arrows fired raining down on Shego. They impacted her knocking her back to the ground. She laid there taking shallow breaths as she stared at the sky. All sounds were drifting away as she laid there. _I love you Kim, _she thought before she was taken by death.

XX

Kim stood in a field outside of Middleton, the same field were Shego had left with the three hundred. She stood there looking on as a lone Spartan soldier came walking through the field. She saw it was Betty, who had a cloth wrapped around her one eye. They looked at one another as she came to a stop in front of her.

No words were spoken as she extended her hand to Kim. The redhead looked at her as she reached out and an object was placed into her hand. Looking at it she saw it was the necklace she had given Shego before she left. A tear slipped from her eye as she closed them and gripped onto the necklace.

Betty looked at her, sadness on her face as she walked past Kim. As she walked, the twin girls ran past her heading towards Kim. Turning she looked as Kim knelt down to look at them. She reached out and hugged them both in her arms. Pulling back she looked to the daughter who resembled Shego. She placed it around her neck and looked at her. She glanced up as Betty walked away, leaving them there to mourn.

_"Remember us" as simple an order as a queen can give. "Remember why we died."_

XX

Betty stood before the council looking around at them after telling the story of the battle. She looked at each of them as she walked around. "For she did not wish tribute or song. Nor did she want monuments, nor poems of war and valor. Her wish was simple. 'Remember us' she said to me" Betty said looking around before leaving the council chambers and walking towards the army.

_That was her hope. Should any free soul come across that place, in all the countless centuries yet to be, may all our voices, whisper to you from the ageless stones. Go tell the Spartans, passerby, that here by Spartan law, we lie. And so my Queen died, and my brothers and sisters died..._

XX

**(One year later)**

Betty stood there, her one good eye scanning over everyone of the Spartans before her. Slowly she began to walk through them towards the front of the Spartan army. "Barely a year ago they died. Long I pondered my queen's cryptic talk of victory" she said as she continued to walk through the army. Her hand came up and rested on a man's shoulder who was looking at her.

"Time has proven her wise. For from free Greek to free Greek, the word was spread that bold Shego and her three hundred, so far from home, laid down their lives not just for Sparta, but for all Greece, and the promise this country holds" she proclaimed as she moved to the front of the army.

She grabbed her spear from a soldier. She looked forward to see the Persian army once more before her making her sneer. "Now, here on this rugged patch of earth called Plataea, DRAKKEN'S HORDES FACE OBLITERATION" she roared out making the Spartan army cheer.

"Just there the barbarians huddle," she started pointing forward before turning back to the army. "Sheer terror gripping tight their hearts, with icy fingers. Knowing full well what merciless horrors they suffered, at the swords and spears of three hundred" she stopped a small smirk going across her face as she turned back to look at the Persian army. "Yet now they stare across the plain at ten thousand Spartans, COMMANDING THIRTY THOUSAND FREE GREEKS," she bellowed as the army put their helmets on preparing for battle.

Turning back she let out a Spartan cheer as to which the army replied with three deep bellowing cheers. Turning back around her eyes focused on the Persians once more. Her mind racing, visions filling her mind she could see Shego and the three hundred once more. She could see how saddened Kim was when she brought the necklace back to her.

"The enemy outnumber us a paltry three to one. Good odds for any Greek. This day, we rescue a world from mysticism and tyranny, and usher in a future brighter than anything we can imagine" she voiced before smiling a bit. Tipping her head down she placed her helmet on and turned to face the army.

"GIVE THANKS, MEN AND WOMEN OF GREECE, TO SHEGO AND THE BRAVE THREE HUNDRED. TO VICTORY." She cheered making every soldier start yelling a battle cry.

In a flash she led the charge. The massive army of Greek soldiers charged forward focusing on the cornered Persian army. As they ran they were chanting Shego's name. Betty out in front was on a dead sprint across the open ground. She was locked onto vengeance. Now it was time to show the world what the Spartan army was capable of. It was time to have the victory Shego sought so hard after. And the peace she laid her life down for.


End file.
